Dawning of a New Day
by Aine of Knockaine
Summary: Bella agrees to marry Edward. However a stipulation is added before they can be together forever. Her parents have to approve of the nuptials. But, what if that’s only a small hurdle and their worst fear becomes a stark reality first? A New Moon cont.
1. Preface

Summary: Bella agrees to marry Edward. However a stipulation is added before they can be together for all eternity. Charlie and Renee have to approve of the nuptials. But, what if that's only a small hurdle and their worst fear becomes a stark reality first? A perceived continuation of New Moon.

* * *

. 

A/N: Hello all! Have you ever had a story idea come up and bite you right in the arse? To the point that it won't leave you alone until you have it written down on paper (okay in word) Well, it's happened to me three times. The first time when the idea for a Trigun centered fiction called Forever Mine came to mind and the second was for an original story idea that if I ever muster up enough courage, I'll finish it and then submit it to be published. (Like that would ever happen, but I can dream right?) Then the third happened after I read Stephenie Meyer's brilliant pieces, Twilight and New Moon.

I have never had written works affect me the way these did and drive me to write fan-fiction about them. (And believe me I have read quite a few books in my lifetime.) They are that profound! The characters are extremely life-like and easy to relate to, while the storyline is complex and sucks the reader right in. (Read both books within a week and started New Moon on September 13th of all days.) Besides, what could be better than a cornucopia of romance, drama, intrigue, angst and action/adventure between a vampire and a human? Hmmm… reading it while eating chocolate and drinking coffee maybe, but that's about it.

So, with that I present to you, my little story idea that just won't let go. Oh and two more things, this starts off right after New Moon, so there will be an abundance of spoilers for both books and this will be primarily written in third person (except the prologue obviously). I guess you could say that I'm paying homage to Ms. Meyer and would like to show my appreciation for her books in my own writing style.

Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: Twilight, New Moon and the up and coming installment, Eclipse, belong to the incredibly talented Stephenie Meyer and publishers: Little, Brown and Company. I do not claim any rights to the storyline (unless it counts that I'm married to a Charles Edward and drive a red BMW convertible… but I surely doubt it). Also, any similarities to scenes and/or scenarios in the future book(s) are purely coincidental. (Though highly unlikely, but if I do happen to come close, then go me!!)

* * *

. 

Dawning of a New Day

Preface:

Twilight was upon us and then, in just a few short hours, the next sunrise would be as well.

But… would I be alive see it?

I wasn't so sure. There was gnawing fear in my belly telling me otherwise, even if Jacob was with me carrying me through the mossy green undergrowth. There was a demon pursuing us, a horrible monster that wanted nothing more than to tear into my feeble skin and suck me dry. And all I kept thinking was that it was my fault. I didn't listen and had gotten too close. If I had only heeded the voice of reason and waited for Edward's arrival. Then I – no we - wouldn't be in such a predicament. But as my infallible luck would have it, the wind shifted just as we reached a ledge overlooking the vast forest below, sending my intoxicating scent along its stream and into the valley.

The deafening roar that had erupted from the mixture of deciduous and fur trees, along with the way the birds frantically took to the sky, kept replaying in my mind with every passing moment. Even with my companion using his inhuman speed to get us back to safety, I knew it was all in vain. The perfect hunter _would_ catch its prey and then not only end my life, but Jake's as well.

_Sweet Jacob_ I thought, glancing up and seeing the determination written all over his face. Even with all of our tribulations, I still considered him my best friend. I also knew that he felt the same, albeit begrudgingly or else he wouldn't have come down here to see me today. And I loved him for it. He never asked for any of this and I definitely hated putting him through the torment, the pain. I am truly sorry, Jake. You are going to lose your life because of me.

And I am sorry, my darling Edward - _so sorry -_ I never meant for any of this to happen and even though I know that you won't hear…

I love you.

Then the shadows of dusk became more prevalent, making my thoughts shift until I was reflecting upon the time of day and what it represented to my beloved. It was kind of funny really. Well, in a morbid sort of way. I was actually thinking of something relatively minor, given the circumstances, instead worrying over the fact that my life was about to come to a screeching halt. And in that moment, an odd sense of calm enveloped me, even as the irony of the situation hit home. I became the hunted just as the sun set, the least likely time for it to happen.

Edward had once said that for his kind twilight was the most peaceful time of the day, the easiest. However, at the same time it was also the grimmest, because it meant that another day had faded away into night. Night was predictable. And in a sense I could see his point, especially since I understood the implication more than anyone. He meant that under the cover of darkness danger lurked. It always had and it always would, but not just in the usual sense humans liked to associate with it. Far worse things came out after the setting of the sun. Creatures that I thought were nothing but legends, startling myths, until I moved back to Forks and discovered the truth.

The actuality of Vampires and Werewolves…

But there was more to the night than what evils that lurk there. A certain awareness of mystery, intrigue, even romance, continually hung in the cool crisp air. Things that left the heart (beating or not), the soul yearning for what the inky blanket held within its twinkling expanse. The pinpricks of starlight, the wishes upon those stars, and the fantasies… All made possible because of the lack of daylight. Even the desire for closeness could be found there, the security of home and hearth, the wants and needs found within the arms of a lover.

Sometimes I wondered if Edward had forgotten about all those positives. He _had_ lived for over a century and seen more of the evils than the goodness the night had to offer. But there was one thing that I truly wished he would realize. Just one thing, above all the others…

That even after the blackest, coldest of nights the sun would rise again, signaling the dawning of a new day.

* * *

. 

Well there's the prologue for you. So, let me know what you think and just as soon as my awesome beta, Dwellin, has the first chapter back to me, I'll have it posted. I just sent her the books (I just love Amazon. com) and I'm sure that once she finishes them, she will be right on it. (She just told me that she's already in love with the characters, too!)

Take care,

Aine


	2. Graduation

Disclaimer: Twilight, New Moon and the up and coming installment, Eclipse, belong to the incredibly talented Stephenie Meyer and publishers: Little, Brown and Company. I do not claim any rights to the storyline (unless it counts that I'm married to a Charles Edward and drive a red BMW convertible… but I surely doubt it). Also, any similarities to scenes and/or scenarios in the future book(s) are purely coincidental. (Though highly unlikely, but if I do happen to come close, then go me!!)

* * *

. 

Dawning of a New Day

Chapter one: Graduation

_Graduation day, I can't believe that it has actually arrived! I have been waiting twelve long years (not including kindergarten, of course) for this momentous occasion. I must admit that I'm ecstatic and apprehensive at the same time. Now I know that may sound strange, it certainly does to me. But this day doesn't just signal the end of 'adolescence,' of high school, where I'm supposed to go off to experience 'adulthood,' beginning with college. It means so much more. It means that I'm one step closer to spending eternity with Edward. If everything goes as it should that is. However, we are talking about my luck and for me…_

_Absolutely nothing goes according to plan…_

_- Bella Swan_

* * *

. 

"Well… this is as good as its going to get, I guess," Bella Swan muttered to herself, while examining her features in the mirror. She was ready, but anxiety wouldn't let her leave the sanctuary of the bathroom just yet. With a sigh escaping her full lips, she adjusted the jeweled clip that held pieces of long and twisted russet hair that were loosely pulled around to the back of her head. Then she gently ran her fingers through the rest that was falling freely down her back to make sure everything was in place. Once she was reasonably satisfied with the results, she reached for the hairspray.

She hoped that it would at least keep her hair looking decent enough. Though, it was probably for naught. There wasn't any rain in the forecast, but high winds and cloudy skies were. So that meant that her carefully crafted "do" would be completely windblown and utterly a mess by the time they made it into the gymnasium for graduation.

"At least Edward will be able to make it," she said with a smile, placing the non-aerosol can back into her toiletry bag and grabbing a tube of lip gloss with a mauve tint. The only makeup she would willingly wear.

Ahhh… Edward…

Beautiful, perfect Edward…

He wouldn't have to worry about the wind ruining _his_ hair, she mused before fondly chuckling and shaking her head over the very idea. Knowing him, it would probably just end up looking like he just finished a photo shoot and the "mussed tresses" were for effect. "Must be nice," she mumbled acerbically after rubbing her lips together to even out the recently applied Amber-glass and dropping the tube back into her bag.

Hopefully someday soon she would know what it was like. Though, she doubted that she would ever be as beautiful as the rest of the Cullens, or the Hales for that matter. But, she supposed that there should be at least one not so good-looking member in every family. And she would be more than happy to fill the vacancy. Being the "ugly" vampire would be much preferable than being the "non" vampire and if Renee and Charlie didn't object, then it could be as early as this summer.

After several debates (okay arguments), Edward had finally agreed to change Bella after graduation, regardless that it could potentially go against the treaty with the Quileutes. Fortunately, there _was_ a way around it. One that Bella thought of after getting explicit details of the agreement from Carlisle. They would simply leave the Coven and move to Denali, temporarily joining Tanya's so the change could occur. Then once she was accustomed to the "vegetarian" lifestyle, they would move back and rejoin their family. Besides, technically the treaty had already been broken when Jacob revealed the truth about the "cold-ones" almost a year and a half ago. Therefore, if the tribal elders tried to push the issue, then they would have the leverage to push right back.

There were stipulations, of course. Actually just one and Edward wouldn't budge on it. Not even a little. He demanded that they marry before he changed her and Bella wasn't the least bit opposed to the idea, after mulling it over. She was his mate, regardless of what anyone said, and to a vampire that meant significantly more than reciting _any_ vows of matrimony. It was everlasting. Besides, she thought the idea was very sweet and very much like her beloved. He _was_ born in an era where intendeds waited until marriage before consummating their love. And since it wasn't a good idea for them to be intimate until after he changed her, then that obviously meant that they were going to wait to do _that_ until after getting married, as well.

Bella _really_ couldn't wait until they were married!

Every day it was becoming harder to behave around him. Every touch, every sweet kiss, would send her heart racing while the ache in her belly grew in agonizing, yet stimulating frustration. And as always, the hormones would kick into overdrive and she would act like a shameless harlot, wanting nothing more than to be close to him, one with him. At times, she thought that he did it on purpose just to tease her, making her want him in every way possible before turning to stone in her arms in order to stop the advances. Then she would look into his glorious eyes and see that he was in just as much agony as she was. They were always lust-filled and a dark lustrous obsidian, instead of being the typical well fed ochre.

It was to the point that she would even fly off to Vegas with Edward, in a human heartbeat, if it meant that he would change her the very next day. Unfortunately, they couldn't because of one little problem. The stipulation had a sub-clause, one that he revealed after Bella said she would marry him. Charlie and Renee had to agree to the nuptials first…

"Like that's going to _ever_ happen," Bella mumbled, sarcasm evident.

She could hear it now. Charlie would be pitching a fit, his face angry and an intimidating shade of purple, while Renee would cry, blaming herself for not showing "her baby" more about the "ways of men" and how they could easily sway such an impressionable young girl. Quite honestly, it was a discussion she was dreading and the primary reason for her apprehension, even if Edward promised to be with her throughout the conversation.

You see… Renee was in Forks. As a matter of fact, she was in Bella's bedroom, waiting for her to emerge from the very same room she was so reluctant to leave.

Groaning in obvious discomfort, Bella decided that she had better make an appearance before her mother thought the worst and came after her. So without giving herself a chance to change her mind, she emerged and made the short trek down the hall to her bedroom.

"Oh Bella, you look absolutely lovely! I can't believe that you actually picked out something _so_ charming!"

And she did. Even though the cut of the raw silk dress was simple, it fit Bella's feminine figure perfectly (just as Alice said it would). It was strapless with a fitted bodice that not only kept it in place, but also enhanced her smallish bust. While the waist was empire and the skirt flowed freely, falling just past mid thigh and showing off her nicely shaped calves and trim ankles. Then there was the color. It was a striking blue, the color of the Arizona sky. While satin flowers of sapphire with saffron centers were ornately stitched and coupled with loops and waves of verdant-green satin ribbon that ran along both the hem and chest.

"Thanks mom," Bella replied, her cheeks a lovely shade of pink. "Actually, Alice picked it out last weekend while we were in Seattle," she then admitted, stepping over to the bed and picking up a short-sleeved shrug that matched the blue of the flowers.

"I should have known," Renee said with a laugh as she rose from the rocking chair and moved to stand next to her daughter.

"Yeah… sometimes I feel like I'm nothing but a human-sized Barbie doll for her to play with…" she lightly groused while slipping the shrug-top on, being mindful of trapping her hair under the soft lightweight cashmere. It wouldn't make any sense if she messed it up even before she went outside. The wind was supposed to do that for her.

"That's what girlfriends are for, hon."

"I know. But it doesn't mean that I have to like it," she muttered, stepping over to the right side of her bed and picking up a pair of wedge sandals with a, thankfully, short heel. Of course, they perfectly matched the dress (at Alice's insistence).

Actually, she really didn't mind so much and Alice _did_ have an eye for fashion. It was just the principle of it all. Besides, she wasn't used to worrying about her appearance and it seemed like such a waste, anyway. The dress was far too pretty for such a plain girl as herself. But, if Edward liked it - "Though, I suppose I'll endure the torture as long as Edward likes what she sticks me in."

"Oh. Edward." Renee coldly responded, her body instantly tensing.

"Mom, please don't." Bella really didn't want her mom to start in on her already this morning. She had heard enough negative comments since the older woman's arrival Friday evening and she didn't know how much more she could take without retorting. Two days of Renee being in almost constant "mother-mode" was really starting to wear her resolve thin. It was just so unlike her. She hadn't acted so much like a mom since… well, since ever. "You've been on me about him all weekend. Can you please just give it a rest for awhile?"

"Well…" Renee huffed, clearly irritated over her daughter's retort. Then she started to rant, her hands flinging animatedly in the air like she was a conductor for the Seattle Symphony. "I just don't know what you see in him, is all. Especially with the way he's treated you! First he makes you run home - where you ended up in the hospital, I might add - and then you have to hunt him down in L.A. after he decides to do something melodramatic and reckless. Of course, that was after _he_ decided to sever ties with you, which left you completely devastated for months!"

"But, mom," the young woman began, trying to gallantly defend her boyfriend. "It wasn't his fault I ran last year. _I_ got scared, not Edward! Nor was it when Carlisle took the job in Los Angeles. He _had_ to go, his family moved and the only reason he wanted a clean break was because he thought it would be better for me. He was absolutely miserable without me, too, and if his family wouldn't have moved back, then he would have all by himself!"

It wasn't the entire truth, clearly. But, she couldn't exactly tell her that both incidents occurred because of the threat of being sucked dry by vampires. Especially since one of the two was going to, hopefully, be her brother in-law and soon. Nor could she say that Alice and she actually flew to Europe, stole a canary-yellow Porsche before she ran through the middle of a large fountain, and visited vampire royalty where she eventually heard the unbelievably disturbing massacre of innocent people. Oh and she couldn't forget that they stole yet another car - All consequences of keeping her boyfriend from stepping out into the sunlight, because, he too, was a vampire.

Unfortunately that didn't deter Renee. She just switched her tactics and "advised" Bella how much she had changed since meeting the young man. "But look at _you_, honey… I mean your behavior since meeting him! You have _never_ been so irresponsible before! You ran off _twice_, without thinking things through. You even bought a motorcycle - _A motorcycle! _Just what was going on in your head _that_ day? And jumping off a cliff? I really can't believe you did that!"

"Neither can I…" Bella guiltily mumbled under her breath when her mom paused for a moment. Jumping off the cliff _really_ was a stupid thing to do, especially because of what it had caused afterward.

"Well good, at least you have enough sense to realize that!" Renee started, catching the comment. However, she wasn't finished and still needed to prove a point. "Honey, you have more common sense than that to be swayed by an exceedingly handsome face and sweet words!" Then reaching out to touch her daughter's shoulder to offer support, she added, "Don't make the same mistake I did when I was your age. Great sex is one thing, Bella, but is it really worth throwing your future away?"

"_Mom_…" she squeaked, eyes going wide and cheeks flushing crimson. Did her mom really just say that? With shock written all over her face from the blunt words, Bella stammered, "Oh my gosh! I-I can't believe you just - We've never done anything like _that_!"

"Well, at least I can take some comfort in that," the older woman muttered, momentarily relaxing while lifting her hand from Bella's shoulder. Then running her fingers through her cropped chestnut hair, she pointed out, "But that doesn't mean it won't happen eventually…"

Mom… _please_!" The still thoroughly embarrassed girl pleaded, hoping to put off the rest of the conversation until later that evening. "Edward's picking us up in about ten minutes and taking us to the school for graduation. Then we are going to his house afterward, so can we _not_ talk about this now?"

"Why are we having _your_ graduation party at his home, anyway?"

"Well…" Bella started out slowly, trying to think of a way to defuse the situation. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind other than the truth and she had a feeling that it was only going to trigger an even more dreaded conversation. Though, the assumption on her sex life was pretty bad. Where was Edward with his dazzling smile when she needed him? Knowing that it was no use putting it off, the rambling began on the exhale deep breath.

"You see… we thought - Edward, Alice, and I that is, but you don't need to know that I guess. Anyway, we thought that since none of us wanted a big party that we could all have a small one together. And besides, Esme is really looking forward to this and meeting you and well… she… ahhh… well, all of them really – even Rosalie - already consider me part of the family, so-"

"Wait!" Renee interrupted, right index finger in the air and her body becoming rigid again as "mother-mode" kicked into high gear. "_Part of the family?_ You had better explain that young lady and now!"

_Crap_ she thought, realizing that her babbling included that particular admission. There was no use trying to avoid it now. It was time to tell her mother exactly how she and Edward felt about each other. Her mom's inquisitive nature wouldn't settle for anything less. So after a few moments of firming her resolve, she very softly told her mother the truth.

"I love him, mom. More than you can imagine. And he loves me very much. And…" She paused there, closing her soulful brown eyes as not only the intensity the moment got to her, but also the admission. It was a life-altering confession and she knew if Renee wouldn't be receptive, then the future that she envisioned with Edward could become nothing but a beautiful fantasy. At first, Bella debated on whether she should reveal everything right then, but it was part of the deal, and besides, this was her mother. She deserved to know.

When her bright eyes opened, they revealed glistening unshed tears as the corners of her mouth lifted into a soft smile that spoke volumes. Then finally, on the faintest of breaths, Bella finished, "He asked me to marry him."

Renee saw it and knew. Her daughter, her baby, glowed with an angelic beauty of a woman who had found her soul mate. It seemed like it was only yesterday when she was born, not almost nineteen years ago. And she knew, right then and there, her little girl had truly grown up. "Oh boy…" she whispered, anger instantly deflating as she absently sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Just give me a moment," Renee responded as the situation sunk in. Her Bella was engaged. "And I suppose you've already said 'yes?'"

"Well… yeah, but it won't be official until we have yours and Char- dad's blessing," Bella admitted. She knew she had to tell the whole truth about that as well.

"You're asking a lot, you know," Renee retorted with a morose laugh, tears in her soft doe-like eyes.

"I know…" she sighed, sitting down next to her mom, shoes falling from her loose fingers. "I really do love Edward, mom, and I want to spend forever with him." Oh how she really wanted it to be forever.

"Have you told Charlie yet?"

"No… Actually, we were planning on waiting until tonight to tell the both of you."

"So, this really is much more than a crush, huh?" She had to ask, even though she already knew the truth. In fact, she had pretty much figured it out right after meeting the youngest Cullen. She simply refused to accept it back then.

"Ahhh… yep," Bella admitted, immediately remembering the conversation they had in her hospital room in Phoenix. Renee obviously remembered it, too. "It always has been."

"I kinda figured," Renee replied, with a poignant smile. Then without another thought, she pulled her daughter into her arms and whispered, "Oh honey… I'm sorry that I'm acting like a complete ninny and probably ruining your moment and I really _do_ like Edward. But… this is a lot to take and you two are just so young…"

"I know, mom," she agreed, returning the hug. It wasn't like she could say that Edward was actually over a century old. "But remember, you've always said that I was born a thirty-five year old, so I guess that would mean I'm almost fifty-five now, huh?"

"Good point. You've always been the responsible one haven't you?" she said with a small laugh where Bella instantly joined in. Then once the soft chuckles died down, Renee sighed before advising, "I'm going to need to stew this one over, okay…"

"Okay mom," Bella replied before whispering, "I love you."

"Oh… I love you, too, honey. I love you, too."

* * *

. 

There was one advantage of graduating as a Spartan. With Forks High School's senior class consisting of only eighty-eight students, the entire ceremony lasted only one hour and forty-two minutes. Not that Bella was watching the minutes tick by. Okay she was, but the only reason was because she wasn't able to sit by Edward and Alice since the seating was arranged alphabetically. Surprisingly, however, the time flew by.

The ceremony began with a series speeches beginning with the principal's leading up to one from last year's valedictorian, Jasper Hale. Fortunately, they weren't too bad, especially Jasper's. Even the Mayor's, who had a tendency to ramble on when given a chance, was short and eloquent. (Apparently he had his grandson's little league game to get to) The senior members of the choir came next, singing three songs a cappella, where the band members, who mostly consisted of the same people, following immediately behind, also playing three songs. Then the part that Bella dreaded the most was upon them.

Receiving the diploma.

She was terrified of falling flat on her face in front everybody and their brother. That didn't happen. However, she did trip on the hem of her navy-blue commencement gown, while climbing up the steps of the platform to accept her diploma. But that was only a minor mishap, considering the alternatives, and Bella wasn't too embarrassed by it. Her cheeks did stain a lovely shade of red, nonetheless, and that was because once she righted herself, her eyes immediately found Edward's glittering ones. She saw a combination mirth and adoration dancing in their golden depths and just couldn't help reacting to it. He always had that affect on her. Once she made it back to her seat (and without further incident), the remaining class accepted their diplomas, which left only this year's valedictorian to speak before the "turning of the tassels."

Eric's well-expressed words flowed freely as he talked about the future and what it could hold. It was all quite motivational and Bella was very proud of him. He was extremely nervous, to say the least, about being chosen to give the valedictory speech, especially since he wasn't the highest ranked academically. He was third. Edward and Alice were one and two respectively, but they were considered ineligible since they "lived" in L.A. for part of the year and didn't have enough credit hours. Not that it would have mattered. They would have bowed out anyway, since they felt that the honor belonged to one of Fork's own. Besides, Edward and already been a valedictorian twice and Alice once.

Then finally, maize-colored tassels were moved, immediately being followed by whoops of joy as caps of blue were flung into the air.

Graduation was over and Bella couldn't be happier. She simply stood in the middle of the gymnasium and took it all in. Friends and families all intermingling, reveling in the moment as laughter, flashes from cameras, and congratulations erupted all throughout the space. It was an amazing feeling. A sense of accomplishment washed through her at the same time as hope did and she couldn't help smiling brightly over the fact. She was officially one step closer to spending forever with Edward.

"I hope I have something to do with that smile," a masculine and velvety smooth voice whispered her ear as arms of marble wrapped around her tiny waist.

"I guess that depends on who's asking," Bella replied, trying to sound coy. She didn't think she did a very good job (though he did).

"Well then… I suppose that you will just have to turn around and find out."

So she did and was immediately rewarded with striking lopsided smile and twinkling eyes. "You have everything to do my smile," Bella whispered, completely dazzled, her cheeks once again staining a lovely shade of crimson. "Can you believe it's over?"

"It isn't over, Bella. It has only just begun," Edward softly corrected, his expression becoming intense. Gently raising his right hand, he slowly ran his index and middle finger down her cheek in the softest of caresses while adding, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," she breathed, staring tenderly up into liquid golden eyes right before a camera's flash caught her attention. By the expression that darted across Edward's face, he obviously knew it was coming.

"Ohhh… what a great shot!"

It was Alice.

"Alice," Edward warned in a low voice, not bothering to look at her.

He was unwilling relinquish his hold on his girlfriend just yet. However with the thoughts of the others around him, he knew that monopolizing all of Bella's time at that particular moment would have been rather selfish. Not that he really cared. If he had it his way, they would have already left the premises so they could be alone together. But it wasn't about him. It was about her. It was her first graduation from high school and others wanted her attention as well, her parents and friends for instance. And even though he didn't know for certain, he had a feeling that she would like to socialize with them, too, at least a little bit… maybe. It _was_ Bella after all and she normally hated the limelight.

"You're hogging Bella, Edward," Alice declared. Edward muttered something too low for the human ear to catch before reluctantly letting go and taking a step back. And that's when she pounced, wrapping her arms around the long-haired teen before squealing, "Congratulations Bella!"

"Back at ya, Alice," Bella laughed, instantly returning the hug.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, honey!" The teary exclamation came next as Renee rushed up to the graduates, immediately garnering a hug from Bella before adding, "All of you" while moving to embrace both Alice and Edward.

Then came Carlisle and Esme, who offered well wishes and hugs to their children (Bella included), while the rest of the siblings hung back with self-satisfied smiles stretching across their flawless faces. They had been through it too many times before (except for Jasper, last year was his first) and they loved watching the "younger" two being subjected to all of the gushing.

Charlie, however, stayed in the background watching the revelry. He was very proud of his baby girl and wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and swing her around the gymnasium. But, he couldn't. It would have been too awkward. There was still too much tension between them, stemming from her acts of rebellion and his resulting punishments, even if she was finally off restriction. Besides, he wasn't really sure she would have been too keen on the display of affection. He had never really offered it before and didn't know how Bella would react. He just wasn't the type of person to openly show it.

So he watched instead, analyzing the moment -the way his Bella interacted with her mom and the Cullens, especially Edward. His daughter was so beautiful, just like Renee, and so happy, full of vitality and he loved having the real Isabella back in his life. But why did it feel like he was losing her again?

Charlie knew why, of course. His baby was in love and he had a strong feeling that it was the real thing. He never thought of himself as the jealous type, but the moment Edward Cullen entered their lives that notion went soaring out the window. But he couldn't hate the young man for it, even though he tried. It wasn't his fault that he was the lucky man to win Bella's heart.

Still, he _really_ tried to dislike him, but it was no good. Even when he and his family moved away last fall, Charlie honestly understood why the young man wanted a clean break. It would have been the best thing to do in the long run on any teenager. Kids were normally fickle like that. But, Bella wasn't a normal teen (she was too much like him) and for what Charlie had seen since his return, Edward wasn't either. Didn't Alice say that he was completely despondent without his daughter? At least that's what he assumed she meant when they had their conversation a few months back. Not to mention that Edward also loved the American past time just as much as he did. And if he loved baseball that much, then how bad could he be?

Edward really was a good kid; Charlie had to admit, even though he triggered most of Bella's irrational behavior. (Actually, that was the only fault he could see.) There was something different about him, something special. He was kind, strong, and noble, and he was absolutely smitten with his daughter, exactly the kind of man that he wanted for her. The young man was someone who would place her on the highest pedestal and worship her, love her like she deserved.

Like what Renee deserved… Wasn't that one of the reasons why he simply let her go instead of trying to win her back? Charlie knew he wasn't worthy enough for her.

"Dad…"

With a mental shake of his head, Charlie focused in on the voice and met concerned chocolate eyes. "Hey, Bells."

"Are you all right?"

"Sure, something just caught my attention for a moment, is all," he replied awkwardly before giving her an encouraging smile. "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks dad," Bella muttered before walking over and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"And you look lovely, too," he then admitted while returning the hug, squeezing tightly. After a moment he reluctantly pulled away, searching for Edward. He immediately found him standing as a silent sentential immediately behind and to the left of his daughter. _Always the protector_, he mused before acknowledging him. "Edward," he called with his right hand outstretched.

"Mr. Swan," Edward answered, accepting the handshake.

"Congratulations… son," Charlie proclaimed, his lips pressed into a small smile while dismissing the frigid and stone-like grip. It wasn't like he had never experienced it before.

"Thank you sir," he replied warmly. Edward knew by Charlie's thoughts that he was congratulating him for far more than just graduating. Maybe it wouldn't be too difficult to convince him that marrying Bella was a good thing, even though he wasn't completely sure himself. "Mr. Swan, if it wouldn't be too inconvenient, I would like to have a moment of your time this afternoon. There is something that I would like to discuss with you, sir."

"Oh?" Chief Swan questioned, expression becoming wary while pointedly looking at Bella's blushing face. "And what would that be?"

"Not now dad," Bella bit out right before she was saved by a completely oblivious Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber.

"Hey Bella!" the girls called, rushing up to the group before Jessica continued. "We wanna get a group picture of everyone who sat at our lunch table."

_Phew_… Bella thought in relief as Jess grabbed her arm and started to pull her away from everyone. Then she thought of something. "What about Edward and Alice? They _did_ sit with us, ya' know."

"No you go ahead," Edward smoothly interjected, stunning the girls speechless with an engaging smile. When he saw that Bella was about to oppose, he lithely stepped up and intercepted her. Then without hesitation, he gently pulled her a safe distance away before softly adding, "Your father is ready to have our discussion now. So I had better not put him off until later _or_ he just might change his mind about me… again."

"But I want to be there with you," she protested.

"No, I think it will be better this way," he advised, flashing a reassuring smile. Unable to help it, a chuckle escaped his firm lips as he pointed out, "Besides, you had to endure your mother's wrath alone this morning, so it's only fair that I take on your father."

"But how did you…" Bella started only to trail off when Edward's expression turned arrogant, while a chestnut eyebrow rose. "_Oh great_… I can only imagine what she was thinking…"

"Actually, it wasn't too bad," he stated before his expression changed once again, turning fervent and his eyes smoldered, darkening into a gilded bronze. Powerless against the temptation, he slowly leaned in trailing his nose across her cheek before stopping at the ridge of her left ear, sending a jolt of awareness through the both of them. Then on a breathy exhale, he whispered, "Though, she can't believe that we haven't made love yet…"

"And…" She practically moaned, shivering over the contact as she absently grabbed both sides of the yellow cording draped around his neck that signaled he was a member of the National Honor Society. Damn hormones.

"And," he repeated just as breathless before pulling away. The arrogant smile reappearing on his face as he said, "We _can_ put that discussion off until later."

"But…"

"Your family is watching, remember," he pointed out, instantly cutting off any retort. Then looking over to a still clearly dazzled Jessica and Angela, he advised them that he was finished.

"Would you like for me to tell you in how many ways _just_ how wrong that was?" Bella objected, instantly letting go of the braids and folding her arms over her chest.

"You can tell me later," Edward laughed right as their ex-classmates reached them. "I will meet you out in the parking lot, okay," he then said before turning his charm on Jessica. "She's all yours…"

"O-Okay," Jessica stuttered, before shaking her head. Then without another thought, she again started pulling Bella away, Angela following right behind. And before they could even take three steps, she started to rapidly speak, the words gushing out. "You _are_ going Wednesday, right? On the senior camping trip? I need your help… I've decided that I want to get back together with Mike…"

* * *

. 

I would like to send out a great BIG shout out to my reviewers!! You are the BEST! I hope this chapter met your expectations!

And can I just say that writing the characters' interaction was/is most definitely fun, especially Edward and Bella's. They have great chemistry and, boy, do I have stuff planned to them! ;o) Lots of it! So, let me know what you think so far!

Have a Great Weekend!

Kisses,

Aine


	3. Parties and Acceptance

Disclaimer: Twilight, New Moon and the up and coming installment, Eclipse, belong to the incredibly talented Stephenie Meyer and publishers: Little, Brown and Company. I do not claim any rights to the storyline (unless it counts that I'm married to a Charles Edward and drive a red BMW convertible… but I surely doubt it). Also, any similarities to scenes and/or scenarios in the future book(s) are purely coincidental. (Though highly unlikely, but if I do happen to come close, then go me!!)

* * *

. 

Dawning of a New Day

Chapter 2: Parties and Acceptance

_I suppose it could have been worse, talking to Charlie about my intent on marrying Bella. He didn't exactly say no nor did his thoughts indicate that he was strictly opposed to the idea. He was more worried about the two of us acting so rash than anything, especially with what happened between us in the past. However, I did sense another emotion running through his mind other than concern. _

_Envy. _

_She had only been back in his life, on a permanent basis, for a very short time and he wasn't prepared to give up his only daughter yet. I didn't blame him at all, either. Isabella Swan was, is, and always would be the single most beautiful, wonderful being that I have _ever_ encountered and Charlie felt the exact same way. I just hope that he realizes that no matter what he decides, it wouldn't make that much a difference. Actually, in the end, my decision was irrelevant as well. It's all up to Bella. If she wants us to get married, regardless of what her parents say, then so be it, because… _

_All that matters is her. _

_- Edward Cullen_

* * *

. 

"Well, are you going to tell me what Charlie said or not?"

"And ruin the surprise?" Edward retorted, mischief apparent in his words. "What fun would there be in that?"

"You have to be the single most exasperating person I have _ever_ met!" Bella huffed. Sharply pulling her hand out of his, she crossed her arms over her chest while turning her head to glare out the passenger window. "Why do I put up with you, anyway?"

"Because you are completely insane and madly in love with me," he cheekily replied, while casually laying his right hand on her bare thigh.

After a lengthy pause, she finally sighed, "I am, aren't I" while turning her attention to the long pale fingers intimately wrapped over her left knee. She studied the flexing of tendons as he lightly ran his thumb back and forth on her outer thigh, noting just how gentle his powerful hand could be.

"Which part?" he quietly asked, taking his eyes off the road so he could intently stare at her lovely profile, noticing the soft smile playing across her face. Oh how he wished he knew what she was thinking.

"Hmmm…" Bella absently answered, not quite comprehending what he said. She was too wrapped up in watching his hand and the sensations it was creating.

"I asked, which part," Edward asked again, only a little louder before elaborating, "The 'insane' or 'in love with me' part."

"Both," she admitted, cautiously moving her left hand and placing it over his. Then setting her expressive eyes on his face, Bella smiled brightly while saying, "And so are you!"

"I suppose I am." He agreed with that statement, to a point. Though for him, the wording would need to be rearranged a bit. "I'm insanely in love with you."

"Good! Then that means you should tell me what Charlie said!"

"Nice try, but it won't work." He couldn't help but chuckle over the put-out expression that crossed her lovely face. She was just too cute for words, he thought while returning his attention back to driving and, shortly there after, making the turn heading down the long and winding drive to his home.

Actually, there wasn't much Edward _could_ tell her. After the initial shock and outburst of anger, Charlie didn't give much of an answer and neither did his thoughts. He was too wrapped up in all of the potential scenarios that could happen, depending on what his answer would be. That was one thing about Charlie. He was a very logical and needed to analyze every aspect before giving a definitive answer. He _was_ a cop and a good one, after all.

"Besides, there's nothing really to tell. He didn't say one way or the other if he would agree to our marriage."

"But what about his thoughts?" Bella then asked, hoping to at least get some clue as to what was going to happen. "You had to at least pick something up from them!"

"Actually, they were too indecisive to give me much of anything," he finally admitted, a bit frustrated.

"Well… was he angry?"

"I've seen him angrier…"

"And?" Bella immediately pressed as Edward trailed off. She knew exactly what he was referring to and really didn't want to recall that moment, "the motorcycle incident" yet again. Having Renee mention it already this morning was more than enough. But, at least the bike went to a good cause. It was donated as an auction item for the annual fundraiser that the Fraternal Order of Police held for battered women and went for over a thousand dollars. (Thanks to Carlisle's bid.)

"Well… he didn't pull out his service revolver and shoot me, which was his immediate impulse. So, I guess that would be considered a positive."

"_What?!"_

"Relax Bella, it was only a passing thought," Edward chuckled as he slowed the Volvo down before pulling up and parking next to Charlie's cruiser. Once he turned off the engine, he pocketed the keys while adding, "Not that it could have hurt me, but it would have made the situation quite awkward, don't you think?"

And with that he was out of the car, and before Bella could even think of something to say, he was opening the passenger side door.

"Awkward?" Bella exclaimed. Her eyes were as big as saucers as she accepted his hand and climbed out. She couldn't believe he actually said that! She didn't know what was worse, that fact that her dad thought about shooting him or that Edward only felt that it would have made the situation uncomfortable. Good grief! Just what in the hell was he thinking anyway? "My dad had an inkling to shoot you and _you_ only call it _awkward?!_ You are unbelievable!"

"What would you call it then?" he inquired, eyebrow raised. However before she could answer, he rushed out, "If he would have been able to shoot me – not that it could _ever_ happen. I'm just too fast - but if it did, a normal caliber bullet, like one used in Charlie's revolver, most certainly wouldn't pierce my skin."

"Oh…" was all she could get out, feeling rather sheepish. The situation would have been awkward, indeed. It wasn't like Edward could plainly say: 'Oh don't worry about it, Charlie. I'm a vampire with super-human everything, including a body that a speeding bullet couldn't even stop.'

"My love, he wasn't seriously thinking about doing it, anyway. It wasn't even a flicker of a thought really; one that _only_ emerged from parental instinct, nothing more." The words were soothing as he cupped her neck with his large hand, thumb tenderly running along her cheek. "I would do the same thing if someone came along and threatened to take you away from me. Except I wouldn't just idly think it – it _would_ happen, if warranted."

"I know," she whispered, looking into his piercing amber eyes. If she could, wouldn't she do the same? Yes she would, without hesitation. Edward meant that much to her.

"So, please don't worry your lovely little head over it," he muttered before slowly dipping his head and pressing his cool stone-like lips against her warmer, much softer ones. However, before things could go too far, (not that it would take long) the enamored young-looking man pulled away, intently staring at her face.

She was simply intoxicating he groaned to himself. Her deep expressive eyes were closed, fringed by thick sooty lashes, as a fanciful smile graced her full, inviting mouth. Then there was the wondrous dusting of color that fanned across her cheeks from the precious, incredibly delicious lifeblood flowing through her veins.

Bella's scent was veritably crying out to him today, making it almost impossible not to partake in drinking her essence. Edward wasn't one hundred percent certain, since he couldn't read her thoughts, but he had a strong feeling that she would willingly give herself to him. Even at that very moment, if he so desired, especially if it meant that she would lose her soul and become one of the damned. And it would be so easy to do it, too, he realized while unconsciously moving closer.

All he would need to do is lean in a little bit more and sink his razor-sharp teeth into her luscious neck…

_NO!_

He couldn't! His mind screamed over the very idea, his body immediately stiffening, now onyx eyes snapping shut. He couldn't give in, not yet! They still needed to receive Bella's parent's blessing and get married before he swallowed even one ounce of the sweet nectar and changed her. Damn the hunger anyway. He didn't even know if he could kiss her again, like how he desperately wanted to, without having major repercussions.

After all, it wasn't merely the beast within that was baiting him and he was all too aware of that fact.

There was another hunger deep inside that he had to desperately fight to control. One that was even more basic, primal than the want to drink from her. It was the lust of a man that craved a woman. The yearning for her perfectly curved, soft body and the things he could to do to her - with her. With every moment, every touch and breath, the carnal desire for her was surging ahead, to the point that it had surpassed his bloodlust quite some time ago. He didn't how much longer he could last before the lure of sampling the forbidden fruit overpowered his resolve, making him act on those needs.

And that would be a bad thing, right? Edward wasn't so sure anymore. It was the new millennia and engaging in premarital sex was considered a normal occurrence in this day and age, especially between couples like him and Bella. It _was_ rather obvious that they were destined to be together. Even Renee thought it was amazing that they hadn't done "it" yet. So maybe they could try to deepen their physical relationship, if he was exceedingly careful and properly prepared first…

"What's wrong? Did I go too far again?" Bella whispered after regaining coherency, instantly noticing his rigid posture and taut jaw. He wasn't breathing again, either.

"No, it was me," Edward finally admitted once regaining control of the urges. Then to prove that he was okay, he opened his, once again, golden eyes and gave her a crooked smile. "But, it was nothing I couldn't overcome."

"Well… that's comforting," she derisively mumbled before looking away while adding, "I guess…"

"Bella," he sighed, letting her go and taking a step backward. Edward knew _exactly_ what she was thinking at that particular moment. He didn't have to be a mind reader to figure that out.

She _wanted_ him to give into his urges and take it too far, hoping that he would just get it over with and change her. And as crazy as it sounded, he was starting to understand her logic. Why prolong the inevitable, especially since he knew he was far too selfish to let her go. That much was apparent. But, he set the rules and he wasn't going to break them. He _would_ wait until they were married before he changed her. Unless something unforeseen happened, of course, but wasn't that what Alice's visions were for, to prevent the unexpected? Besides, he really hated the idea of condemning her. She was, quite simply, too pure to become something so tainted and if he could find away to keep her with him forever and _not_ change her, then by all that was holy, he would.

"Let's not get into that right now, please," Edward wearily pleaded a moment later before deciding to remind her that Renee had ridden back with Charlie. That should at least get them into the house before he completely changed his mind and threw her back into the Volvo so they could take off for Alaska. "Besides, don't you want to know what the outcome of Charlie and Renee riding together was? I'm sure you could ask Alice if she saw anything new."

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" She animatedly replied, nearly stumbling over her own two feet as she scurried to grab his hand prior to leading him toward the front porch.

* * *

. 

Who would have thought that a typical high school graduation would have such an atypical party? But when the hostess was none other than Esme Cullen, anything less would have seemed trite, especially with Alice's enthusiastic assistance.

There weren't any streamers or balloons. Nor were there any signs of recycled paper products and plastic-ware to be found. Hamburgers and hotdogs were completely out of the picture, as well as any form of chip or pretzel. Potato and pasta salad weren't on the menu either. Not to mention anything that could possibly go into a crock-pot (the Cullens probably didn't even own one). And there wasn't a cooler full of carbonated beverages or even a keg of beer out on the back patio.

Instead…

The entire first floor of the spectacular home still conveyed the expected light and airy feel, but the ambiance was skillfully enhanced by the warm glow of strategically placed candles of varying shapes and sizes. The spicy-sweet scent mixed perfectly with the light breeze that flowed through open windows that not only brought in the tastes of early summer and pine, but also the melodic sounds of the outdoors – birds chirping, the rustling of leaves, and rushing water from the Sol Duc River.

Fine linen napkins and golden flatware (twenty-four karat no doubt) were suitably placed next to the fine-bone china with gold trimmed inlays on the formal dining room's sideboard. While crystal stemware along with bottles of French wines, chilled champagne, sparkling grape juice (for the "under-aged" drinkers), and fresh strawberries were sitting on the liquor cabinet in the corner. On top the high-gloss dining room table sat a radiant centerpiece consisting of antique mosaic-glass hurricane candleholders. Their soft refracted light was illuminating the flawlessly displayed food that would tempt anyone's palate.

Elegant finger foods made from the lightest of crusts and filled with candied fruits or spiced vegetables were aplenty along with canapés topped with crème fraiche and caviar. The Alaskan king salmon was boned, seared, and thinly sliced, waiting to be eaten with the most delicate of water crackers and the rack of lamb was herb crusted and roasted to perfection. The jumbo shrimp were unbelievable; they were the size of your palm! Even the fresh fruit was dressed to impress, dipped in white or milk chocolate then drizzled with the opposite flavor for effect. And, of course, there was the graduation cake. It was made with the silkiest of butter-cream frostings and had sliced strawberries and kiwis in between the layers of fluffy white cake.

Then there was the pile of brightly wrapped presents in the corner of the living room…

Bella didn't even want think about how many of those were for her. All she could do to keep from falling over was lean on one of the white couches in the main sitting area. It was utterly unbelievable! She felt more like an uninvited guest at a soirée being held for Hollywood's "Rich and Famous" than being one of the honorees. Actually, the russet-haired girl knew there was more to it than that. They wouldn't have had a party if it were only Edward and Alice graduating. This was for her.

And she was deeply touched.

Letting her brilliant eyes scan the open room, they first landed on Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie. The trio, looking as perfect as ever, were sitting on the over stuffed sofa across from her, holding crystal flutes containing sparkling liquids while talking quietly amongst themselves. She couldn't help but smile over the picture of magnificence they created. The great Michelangelo himself couldn't even do them justice. They were just too beautiful.

With a soft sigh, Bella let her gaze wander back to the dining room where Charlie, Emmett, and Carlisle were animatedly talking about the Mariner's game against the Red Sox. They still couldn't believe that their beloved closer, who was normally in good form, gave up five runs in the top of the ninth, including a grand slam to David Ortiz, letting the Boston team win by four. It was hilarious, she thought. And if she didn't know any better she would have thought that they were old friends sharing a beer (Charlie and Carlisle were holding matching glass bottles) and pre-game snacks before the big game started.

Amidst the baseball-stats banter, she watched as Emmett casually picked up a fruit-filled pastry from the plate in his hand. He then tossed it into the air prior to deftly catching it with a quick snap of his mouth. The very next instant, he chewed and swallowed right before giving her a quick look and winking.

"Oh my," Bella softly gasped just as Carlisle took a swig of his beer. "Oh my," she breathed again, immediately setting her eyes back on the three sitting on the couch, finally noticing the plates of partially eaten food on the coffee table in front of them. Even Rosalie was playing along. "Holy…" was all she got out as she covered her mouth with delicate fingers to hide the soft tremble in her bottom lip, tears welling in her widening eyes. Words could not express the multitude of feelings that were running rampant in her system at that very moment. They were all so wonderful; every single one and Bella loved them all dearly.

"Bella, is there something wrong dear?"

"Oh Esme…," she whispered right before she felt a comforting arm wrap around her waist. She instantly returned the gesture before looking up to the lovely woman standing to her immediate left. "You - all of you - are just so amazing! You really didn't have to do all of this for me. The food and the eating - I'm really not worth it and… I-I don't know how could ever possibly hope to repay you…."

"Nonsense," Esme gently chided, pulling the young woman closer before softly placing her chilled lips on her forehead in a supportive kiss. Straightening, she nodded toward the raised platform where Debussy's melodic tune 'Arabesque' was currently being played by Edward's deft fingers for Renee. "I don't know how I could possibly repay _you_! You brought my son back to me - to us - and for that alone I will forever be in your debt. But, it's more than that! We have you back too, Bella.

"Furthermore," she then said, slowly leading the young woman toward the piano. "We have to make a good impression, now don't we! Everything needs to seem natural, so to speak, and hopefully, it will encourage your parents to overlook the past and accept Edward as their son in-law." Lightly squeezing her waist, Esme added, "You know, we love you and you're already considered part of the family. The sooner we can make it official; the sooner things will be as they should."

"I know…" Bella sighed before voicing her concerns. "But, I'm just not sure if a good impression will be enou-"

At least she started to voice her concerns until her mother's joyous laughter erupted throughout the open room, immediately interrupting her. Both women looked toward the piano and saw Edward grinning roguishly at Renee. Evidently, he was using his astounding charm on her. And with him looking as striking as ever, it wouldn't be too difficult to captivate her.

And striking he was. The finely woven Italian suit he had worn was cut impeccably, fitting his long, athletic frame as if it was made for him. It _was_ made for him, Bella figured while remembering how wonderful - _how sophisticated_ - Edward looked when he picked them up earlier that day, particularly in that shade of taupe. The color emphasized his opaline skin and copper hair perfectly. She thought he looked more like a business C.E.O. on his way to an important board meeting instead of a heading to a high school graduation.

Even now with the notched lapel, three-button jacket slung over the end of the piano and the sapphire power tie completely missing, he exuded an air of relaxed grace. The silk dress shirt had top two buttons undone, and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing off the sinewy strength of his forearms as he played for her mom. While the flat-front, slim-fitting slacks accentuated his lean waist and long legs flawlessly.

"Then again, maybe it wouldn't hurt. Besides, if anyone can do it, Edward can." Bella corrected, rethinking her pessimistic logic, while pointedly reminding herself to breath. Her boyfriend simply had to be the most beautiful creature on the planet!

"Yes he can," Esme concurred just as they reached the platform, the tune faultlessly switching mid-song to Bella's lullaby. "So have faith, it will all work out in the end." Then as she let go of her future daughter in-law, she directed her attention to Edward and asked, "Are you ready to open presents now?"

"Absolutely!" Edward enthusiastically answered, lifting his fingers from the ivory keys before shifting on the bench seat and setting his gaze on his unofficial fiancée. "Bella, would you like to open presents now?"

"No!" She sharply protested, which made Renee titter before telling her daughter to stop acting like such a stick-in-the-mud. Glaring as her mother rose from the perch next to Edward, Bella grumbled, "Mom, you know how I feel about stuff like this…"

"Oh stop," Renee retorted, still laughing over her daughter's antics, while flinging her right hand to dismiss the whole complaint. "Honey, it isn't everyday that my baby graduates, so you're getting presents, like it or not." And before Bella could utter another retort, Renee walked away, an arm linked with Esme, while commenting on how lovely her home was.

"More likely not," Bella muttered under her breath, watching as the two headed over to the trio sitting on the couches, while Emmett, Carlisle, and Charlie simultaneously retrieved the presents.

"So silly," Edward mumbled to himself after hearing her retort, shaking his head. She really was something else.

Then as he stood, he reached for one of the plates sitting on top of the piano before lithely stepping over and off the platform. Once standing directly in front of his mate, the vampire picked up an uneaten chocolate-covered strawberry and raised it to her mouth, while advising her, "Here I saved this for you."

He watched in earnest as she smiled before full, tempting lips encircled the candied fruit. Biting into it, her eyes glazed over in delight as the decadent strawberry and milk chocolate hit her tastes buds, while pieces of the treat fell into the hand she instinctively placed under her chin. Pulling the rest away so he could have an unhindered view of her luscious mouth, Edward intently stared as Bella closed her eyes and slowly chewed.

_She's killing me_, he internally groaned unable to help but wonder what it would be like to take the strawberry's place. Then her tongue darted out of her mouth and licked the remnants off her lower lip. _Ugh… really killing me!_ His thoughts turned sinful as the human side growled in frustration, desperately wanting to claim her on a more intimate level. Oh what he would do to be able to have her tongue worship him like that…

"How does it taste?" His voice was throaty and breathless.

"Delicious," she all but moaned, after swallowing the sweet indulgence and reopening her eyes. Chocolate-covered strawberries were that good! Picking up the stray bits in her hand, Bella slipped them into her mouth while adding, "Too bad you can't fully appreciate the scintillating combination."

"Oh trust me, I did," he rasped out, dropping the stem back onto the plate before leaning toward the piano, setting the dish down.

"You did?"

"Definitely," Edward softly replied, while turning his complete attention back on Bella.

His avid dark eyes were, once again, staring at her mouth as he brought his right index finger up and ran it over her lower lip. After moving his hand to cup her cheek, he leaned in and pressed lips against hers. With the call of her scent beckoning him, he dared to steal a sample by opening his mouth slightly and breathing in, inhaling her mouth-watering taste. In response to the bold display, her breath hitched and pulse rate quickened as she grabbed a hold of his cream-colored dress shirt, right before instincts (and hormones) took over. The very next instant, Bella's tongue slipped out of her mouth and mimicked what it had done just a few moments before.

_Not quite ready! _His mind cried, body stiffening as both the beast and man within roared, fighting over the rights of the teasing morsel. The man was winning, but barely, and if Edward wanted to take their relationship further, then he was definitely going to have to hunt and soon. Perhaps it was a good thing that Renee was in town for two more days.

"Ooops… I did it again, didn't I?" Bella practically berated herself, slowly pulling just far enough away to see the rigid set of his gorgeous features.

"No… that was all me again," the provoked man groaned, resting his forehead against hers. It was a risky experiment, but damn it all if wasn't worth every bit of discomfort. Actually, it was worth so much more.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" he breathed, straightening and dropping his hand, hers following suit. Then after another moment, he gave her a strained smile and said, "Come on, we had better get over there before I do something reckless…."

He gently took her right hand in his left, preparing to head toward the others. Of course, Edward didn't elaborate on what exactly "reckless" meant. He wasn't exactly sure himself. However, before he could fully contemplate the meaning of the word, Bella started to talk again.

"Wait! Before we go over there, you have to tell me if my mom said anything about us?"

"Hmmm… anything about us," Edward playfully muttered, glad for the distraction, while rubbing his chin with his free hand as if in deep thought. "What? Didn't Alice have anything to appease your nosiness?"

"You know she didn't," Bella grumbled. Sometimes her boyfriend really drove her crazy with all of his teasing. Stupid vampire with psychic powers, anyway! He knew the moment they stepped through the threshold earlier that afternoon.

"Well then… I guess I _could_ give you a _little_ something," he retorted, looking rather smug as he started to walk, Bella right in stride with him. "She has made her mind up - both of them actually - but that's all I'm going to tell you. I don't want to ruin the surprise, after all."

"And you completely agree with what Charlie and Renee decided, don't you?" the anxious teen guessed. Edward looked _way_ too pleased with himself for it to be anything else. This definitely didn't bode well for her plans on becoming a vampire this summer, especially since she knew he would rather put it off for as along as possible.

"I plead the fifth," was his reply, though the Cheshire-like grin said it all. It definitely didn't bode well for Bella and her plans.

"Of course you do." Bella couldn't help the scathing sarcasm that laced every word.

"Oh come on… it truly isn't as horrible as you seem to think it is." He tried to sooth things over once he saw the pout of her very kissable lips. Unfortunately, his attempt to dazzle her went unheeded. She glared at him instead.

"Says you!" She lowly hissed as they approached the others, not wanting her parents hear the spat. The others had, without a doubt, heard every word.

"Bella, please trust me," Edward beseeched her, stopping their forward momentum and turning her petite frame so she would face him. Then once her expressive brown eyes locked with his insistent amber ones, he added, "I promise that it will all work out in the end."

All she could do was gaze up into his incredible eyes, seeing the desperation floating in their unfathomable depths. Damn it all! He had her right where he wanted her and there wasn't anything she could say or do to change that fact. Besides, maybe their decision wasn't going to be as bad as she thought it would. Edward wasn't acting as if it was completely hopeless, so that must have meant they weren't opposed to the marriage. Actually, with the way he liked to egg her on, Bella wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Charlie and Renee _did_ agree to their union and he was being "cryptic" to make her sweat it out a little. And if that was the case, then she was definitely going to get even!

"Okay…" she finally sighed before adding a threat to her acquiescence. "But, if you're being all dramatic just to tease me, I swear Edward Cullen; I will get you for it!"

"Yes ma'am," he saluted, smiling broadly, before leading the rest of the way to the couches.

Once there, the couple sat on the two open "honoree" chairs (aka: chairs pilfered from the dining room) next to Alice, while the others sat on the sofas watching them in earnest.

"Greeeaaat…" Bella acerbically mumbled, while rolling her eyes. Oh how she hated being the center of attention. But at least she would have a bird's eye view of Edward's reaction to the presents she bought him. One was a model of an Aston Martin Vanquish, in silver of course, and the other was one she just couldn't help buying. It was a sterling silver picture frame that had "Class of 2006" engraved on its base. As a matter fact, she got such a chuckle out of the gift that she bought one for Alice, too!

Then the next thing she knew, a present was thrust under her nose.

"Here Bella… open this one first." A sultry voice uttered in a tone that masked apprehension under a cool nonchalance.

"Thank you, Rosalie," she replied, surprise apparent. Bella knew that the gorgeous blonde still felt extremely guilty over the "Italy incident," like how she, herself, did over the comment she made after the vote she spearheaded on becoming a permanent part of the Cullen family. As she mentally stored a reminder to apologize later, Bella tore into the paper and popped open the small rectangular box top before audibly gasping.

It was a key…

Actually, to be exact, it was car key with a curved diamond-shaped handle and a blue and white roundel in the very center… _the_ BMW Roundel.

"Holy crow!" Bella cried, reeling over the implication.

"I think she's going to pass out!" Emmett guffawed as Edward wrapped an arm around her shoulders and reassured the shell-shocked teen that it wasn't what it appeared to be.

"Relax Bella, it isn't what it seems," Rosalie instantly added, laughing herself while helping Edward. Bella's reaction was far better than she thought it would be! Then before her "brother" could disclose the real surprise (or Emmett could fall over from laughing so hard), she high-handedly elaborated. "I'm definitely not giving you a BMW; I'm just going to let you borrow mine until I repair that god-awful truck! If you're going to eventually be a part of this family, then you had better drive something a bit more suitable."

"But really… you don't have to do that," Bella sputtered, still in shock while holding her hand out to the mesmerizing woman, the BMW logo key-ring pinched between her thumb and index finger.

"Too late," she haughtily advised her. "Your truck is already in my shop up on the lift and the Beemer's in its parking place in front of your house."

"But -" Bella started to protest until Edward cut in by advising her to accept the gift or she would hurt Rose's feelings. It was her way of apologizing, and that her "precious truck" would be as a good as new before the senior camping trip. Seeing that she had no choice other than to accept, especially if she wanted to make things right with the blonde, she dropped the key back into the box and smiled. "Thank you again, Rosalie and I promise to take good care of your car."

"You had better," Rose absently uttered, dismissing the whole conversation as she crossed her long, lissome legs before smoothing an imaginary wrinkle out of her formfitting scarlet halter dress.

After that startling event, the remainder of the gift-giving ordeal went surprisingly smooth. And Bella didn't even complain (at least not too much) when she opened the rectangular shaped present from Esme and Carlisle. Coincidentally it fit on her lap, and when saw the distinctive face of an alien on the cardboard box, she knew (Well, after Edward pointed it out.) that it signified she was the recipient of a brand new and very expensive laptop. Fortunately, the rest of her presents weren't nearly as expensive, which mostly consisted of music CDs from the absent Phil (He had a three game series against Mobile.), a gift card for a designer boutique in Seattle from Alice and Jasper (Alice already planning the shopping event), and four raised white-letter tires from Emmett that would be absolutely perfect for her spiffed up truck.

Edward, who just loved both of the presents from her, bought her two presents as well. One to open at the party, which was an extremely thin and silver cell phone, while for the other, he declared that it was a surprise and wanted the moment to be a special before he presented it to her. So, she had to wait until the time was right. Though, she had a pretty good idea as to what it could be. Actually, Bella had a _really_ good idea what it was, and was almost positive that it would come in a ring box - most likely a baby blue Tiffany's ring box. She truly hoped that he didn't spend too much money, but knowing her beloved, he probably did.

So now, only Charlie and Renee remained.

Both of her parents looked at one another from across the coffee table for a moment before Charlie cleared his throat and looked away. He proceeded to pull out a card shaped envelope from the inside of his ill-worn suit jacket before standing. "Ahhh… here you go, Bella," he muttered, very uncomfortable as he handed it over to his daughter. "This is from your mom and me and - Well, I guess you could say that's it's something that we've been collecting since you were born."

"What is it?" she asked curiously, looking back and forth between her parents trying to get some sort of clue as to what the envelope held.

"Oh don't be silly, Bella, and just open it," Renee flippantly admonished, which prompted her daughter to sigh and open the envelope.

Inside, she found a savings account passbook from the Police Department's Credit Union. And when she opened that, she gasped for the second time within the hour when her eyes found the account's balance. "Oh my goodness…" she breathed, tears in eyes as her free hand covered her mouth again.

"What is it Bella?" Edward softly prodded, though he already knew what it was from reading Charlie's thoughts.

"It's almost twenty-five thousand dollars," she whispered through her fingers as she looked up at her boyfriend. She then turned her watery gaze on Renee for a moment before moving to Charlie and admitting, "I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything, Bells." Charlie was the first to respond as he took a tentative step toward his daughter. "This is something we decided to do for you a long time ago. So, we went ahead and had it set up that regular installments were transferred from our account… errr… accounts to this one."

"That's right sweetie!" Renee brightly interjected, standing as well. "It probably won't pay for all of college, but it's a good start!"

"I know mom, but -"

"No buts! This is what we want for you," Renee interjected before quickly adding, "College is what we want for you, baby! It's something that Charlie and I never fully experienced because of our mistake and we don't you to make the same one -" She paused there for a moment, glancing at her ex-husband. When she saw his curt nod to continue, she took a deep breath and finished. "So, with that said, we've decided that we will approve of your marriage to Edward on one condition…

"You have to graduate from College with a Bachelor's degree first…"

* * *

. 

Well here's another chapter for you, and it has tons of Edward and Bella moments You can never have too many, I say! Whoo-boy! With chocolate covered strawberries to boot! And we haven't even gotten on into the good stuff. Nor the angst! (Yup that's coming, too… gotta have angst!)

I would like to thank my reviewers again!!! Your praise is **_simply awesome_** and I hope that this chapter meets your expectations, as well! So, let me know…

Kisses,

Aine

Oh and thank you Dwellin for your awesome Beta skills! You ROCK sista! ;o)


	4. Talk About Impeccable Timing

Disclaimer: Twilight, New Moon and the up and coming installments, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, belong to the incredibly talented Stephenie Meyer and publishers: Little, Brown and Company. I do not claim any rights to the storyline (unless it counts that I'm married to a Charles Edward and drive a red BMW convertible… but I surely doubt it). Also, any similarities to scenes and/or scenarios in the future book(s) are purely coincidental. (Though highly unlikely, but if I do happen to come close, then go me!!)

* * *

Warning: There's some limey citrus fruit ahead (aka: a "heated" moment between our love birds). This chapter would be considered a strong "T" and it's probably close to an "M" rating, but it's not quite. (I've read and written much naughtier! HeHeHe… _blush…_)

* * *

. 

Dawning of a New Day

Chapter three: Talk About Impeccable Timing

_Four years! I have to wait four freaking years before we can be married and Edward changes me! And when it finally happens, I'll be twenty-three years old - a full five years older than him! Well… at least technically, since he'll essentially be 110, but I will at least look that much older. _

_Still I can't believe it! Actually, I can't really say that because… I can. I should have expected something like this from Charlie and Renee, especially since they were about our "age" when they married, and look how that ended. But for the life of me I didn't. Edward must have, however, or else he wouldn't have added the "sub-clause" to our agreement. Now he has four years to try and find a way to extend the timeframe even longer. Why do I have a really bad feeling that it's going to keep getting longer and longer? And before I know it, I will be thirty. If it even happens then - if it even happens, at all. Who knows, maybe it won't. _

_Just maybe that's what he's truly hoping for…_

_-Bella Swan_

* * *

. 

Warm sunshine was beating down on her, while a stiff breeze from the convertible's forward momentum whipped strands of long mahogany hair around her heart-shaped face, the rest flowing behind her and over the black Nappa-leather headrest. What a glorious afternoon! Bella couldn't help smiling brightly over the fact as she sped (at a whopping speed of sixty-eight in a sixty-five) down the interstate heading back to Forks after dropping Renee off at the Port Angeles airport. Using Rosalie's red M3, while her truck was getting fixed was a pleasurable experience, one that she could definitely get used to.

Blue skies and an abundance of sunshine had been in the forecast for Renee's last two days in Washington. So the two used the car and drove it anywhere and everywhere, from shopping in Port Angeles to cruising down to La Push to view the breathtaking ocean at First Beach. They were even going out on evening drives around town to simply take in the wonderful feeling of the open air around them. Not to mention enjoying all of the attention they received during those jaunts, the enthusiastic honks and waiving from fellow drivers, fellow male drivers, especially the truck divers. Talk about a _huge_ ego boost! It was too much fun; especially with the way Renee had flirted right back. (Though sometimes Bella thought it was quite embarrassing!)

Maybe, she would "let" Edward talk her into getting one after they were married.

"Married," she snorted. Her thoughts and smile instantly turned negative as she flipped the turn signal lever up before slowing the vehicle then veering off the 101 at the Forks' exit a few moments later.

Bella was still utterly flabbergasted that they had to wait until after she graduated from college before they could marry. And what made it worse had been the fact that Edward wasn't even slightly opposing it. Actually, he was thrilled with the idea, which was quite obvious by the way he was acting before Renee made her startling announcement. But then he had to rub it in by stating as much immediately afterward. She couldn't believe him! Didn't he want to spend forever with her? Sometimes she truly wondered.

After all, a lot could happen in four years, especially to her. She could trip and fall down the stairs or step in front of a speeding truck, a freak lightening bolt could strike her down or she could even get attacked by ferocious and rabid bunnies (they were especially dangerous in the springtime). Of course, there were the most obvious hazards to her health, the Volturi and Victoria. Either danger could pop up at anytime, despite Alice's reassuring visions. She _did_ say that they were far from infallible. Then there was her worst fear. Edward could simply change his mind and not turn her.

"Stop thinking like that, Bella," she muttered to herself, downshifting and braking to slow the car as she came up to a stoplight. No, she needed to think about the positives in the situation she decided while waiting for the light to turn green. "And the best way to start is with positive, heart pumping music," Bella then declared, pushing the skip button on the steering wheel. After passing two songs on one of the new (to her) CDs from Phil, she found one to her liking and turned the volume up, letting the rapidly beating drums and intricate guitar riffs fill the air.

No there really wasn't anything like driving in a shiny red convertible, while listening to loud base thumping music!

"Hey Bella!"

Upon hearing the shouted chorus of testosterone-filled voices above the alternative rock, Bella snapped her head up to the intersection and saw a late model Ford filled with boys from her school pass by. All of them (excluding the driver) were hanging out of the windows, waiving animatedly as they hooted, hollered, and even whistled at her.

"Underclassmen…," she muttered after they passed, while shaking her head. Then as the light turned green, she shifted into first and stomped on the gas while letting off the clutch at the same time. And like a bullet, the BMW took off with the tires squealing against the asphalt. "This car really is something else!" the teen happily exclaimed, almost thankful while thinking, _at least I didn't stall it this time_.

All too soon, she pulled up in front of her house and parked in truck's parking spot. No, this car, or any other for that matter, would ever replace her "precious baby." But it was definitely a nice change, Bella figured, while cutting the engine and removing the key from the ignition and leaving the top down. It wasn't like she had to worry about theft, since this was Forks and her dad was the police chief. Besides the forecast called for another day and a half of perfect weather, so she needn't worry about getting Rosalie's interior soaked either.

"Another day and a half…," she sighed, leaning her head against the headrest and looking up at the brilliant cerulean sky, absently watching the white puffy clouds meander by.

Of course the nice weather meant that Edward wasn't anywhere to be found.

And she missed him - terribly.

It was longest they had been apart since their reunion in Italy three months ago. It was completely unbearable, if not more so, especially since the wistful teen knew that she wouldn't get to see him until after dusk on Wednesday, another twenty-nine hours away.

Edward and his brothers went on their annual hiking trip to Mount Rainier. At least that was what the story was when Renee inquired about his very noticeable absence. Although part of the story was true, the trio was up on Rainier. However, instead of hiking, they were hunting, which wasn't anything too unusual for considering their diet, but what Bella couldn't understand was why they had to go to the middle of the state.

Normally, he would head to the Olympic National Park to feed and was gone for the shortest time possible. So his decision to put hundreds of miles between them was completely unnerving, especially since Victoria was still on the prowl. And all he had for an excuse was that it was extremely pertinent to hunt animals higher on the food chain and they were more in abundance there.

Their blood was more potent, Edward briefly explained Sunday evening while showing her how to work all of the gadgets on Rosalie's Beemer. Then before he took his leave and after a heated "I'm going to miss you" kiss, he groaned out something to the effect that the extra nourishment would definitely be needed if he was going to accomplish what he had planned…

"Cryptic as always," she mumbled, wondering what exactly he had in mind for the two of them. It must have been something extremely important if he was willing to risk leaving her unprotected.

Well, that wasn't exactly the case. Alice was around and came by both Sunday and Monday night to "sleepover," leaving just before dawn. Bella knew she was there to act as a bodyguard, but she also knew there was more to it then that. They were the best of friends and they were keeping each other company, while their mates were absent. After all, the raven-haired beauty missed Jasper just as much as she missed Edward.

"Hmmm… maybe I should ask Alice if she saw what he's planning," Bella thought out loud, assuming that the lissome vampire was staying over again. However, before she could decide how to brooch the subject, the distinctive sound of a car coming down the street invaded her senses. She set her gaze on the approaching vehicle just as it slowed and turned into the driveway before parking. It was Charlie.

Was it six already? She realized that it must have been, and that she had absolutely nothing planned for supper while opening the car door and slipping out. "Hey dad," she called, walking in that direction just as Charlie emerged from the cruiser.

"Hey," Charlie called back with a small waive, walking around the front of his car and stopping to wait for his daughter to catch up. "I take it that you got your mother to the airport okay?"

"Yeah…"

"She didn't cry too much, did she?"

"No… just the typical whining and sniffling."

"That's good," he muttered, shifting awkwardly in place as she reached him. "It was nice seeing her again."

"Yeah," Bella agreed as the two of them started toward the front door. "You know, you could have hung out with us more while she was here. I'm sure mom wouldn't have minded."

"No, I couldn't have…" he admitted as a cheerless smile touched his lips. It would have hurt too much once she left. It was already bad enough just seeing her again.

"I know," Bella sighed as the two stopped at the foot of the steps to the front porch.

She knew perfectly well that Charlie wasn't over Renee. The house hadn't changed one bit since their break up over sixteen years ago, and he still had her mom's name on his checking account. It was almost as if he was hoping that she would come to her senses and return to him. Well, maybe that was the case until she remarried. Now it was more habit than anything. He even said her graduation money was from the both of them, even though Bella had a feeling her dad did most of the contributing. Renee had a hard enough time paying her bills, let alone remembering to put away money for a college fund.

"You know dad," Bella then began as a teasing smile broke across her face. After all, she needed to make sure Charlie stayed positive, too. "You're a handsome guy, maybe it's about time you started dating again. As a matter of fact, I know that there are several single women that would just love to date you!"

"Oh I don't know about that, Bells," he laughed, dismissing the whole idea even as a dusting of pink brushed across his cheeks. "I'm too old for women to want to go out with me."

"Are you kidding? I know for a fact that Ms. Warner from the bank has liked you for quite a while now!"

"Really…" he muttered in surprise, recalling the petite and very curvy redhead branch manager at the Credit Union. If he remembered correctly she always made sure to greet him every time he entered the branch. At the time he just thought she was being cordial. But perhaps, she _was_ interested in something other than opening another account for him.

"Really! And she's very pretty, too."

"She is," Charlie immediately agreed before saying, "I just might have to remember that." However, at that particular moment he was more interested in taking another girl out and he made that fact known when he added, "Though, I was thinking about asking someone else out to dinner, but I don't know if she would be interested. She's been seeing this other guy…."

"Who?" Bella curiously asked after Charlie trailed off.

"You Bells," he replied with a crooked smile and a teasing glint in his eyes that showed a touch of his former charm. "So, what do you say… wanna go out to dinner with your boring old dad?"

"I would love to," she replied with a big smile before immediately asking, "Can we take the convertible?"

"That's fine," he consented before his smile turned into a full blown grin. "But I'm driving. I want to see if that thing corners like its on rails!"

* * *

. 

He smelled her taste even before he broke through the dense line of trees across from the quaint two-story home. _Her window must be open,_ Edward mused, slowing to a normal -to a human- stride while inhaling deeply. It was the same wildly delectable scent of freesia and lavender that has haunted his very being ever since that fateful day in January.

That day… he remembered it vividly, and not because it was when he first caught the maddening aroma of her exquisite blood. Though, that was a major part of it. However, another startling discovery occurred as well. The mind-reader couldn't read her mind, which was (and still is) quite the mystery. Not to mention the fact that he had the most unusual impulse to protect her against the Stanley girl's vicious thoughts after hearing the "one-sided" conversation while sitting in the lunchroom. He had _never_ felt so inclined to protect a human before, or anyone else for that matter - excluding his family, of course.

Fortunately, he was able resist the ghastly vampiric nature that day, and kept the beast locked away. But that didn't mean he was immune to her enchantments. Actually, it was the exact opposite. In the beginning, Edward was absolutely certain that she was his own personal demon sent by the devil, himself, to wreak havoc on his damned soul. She was like a siren that lured unaware sailors, her song impossible to resist as it called them to the bottom of the deep blue sea.

_La tua cantante._

She _was_ his singer, but that wasn't the only reason why she was so alluring, such a bewitching temptation. An enigma came to mind, a beautiful, irresistible enticement with long chestnut-colored hair, expressive chocolate eyes, full luscious lips, and silky alabaster skin. They were beguiling tools used for seduction, ready to ensnare him in a trap of feminine wiles. Bait so tempting that it would surely send him further into the darkness, down into the very bowls of hell if he took it. And yet, he managed evade them all and even "ignored" her for weeks. That is until his unwavering resolve was completely blown away by one softly uttered word – _Edward_.

It was hard to believe that those events happened well over a year ago. Normally time was irrelevant, it held little to no meaning, especially to an immortal vampire that had eons of loneliness ahead of him. It was as if he was sentenced to live in purgatory forever. Not living, what he was doing wouldn't be considered living. He merely existed there. Now, however, time meant everything and he cherished every millisecond, because he now knew that _she_ was a part of this world.

And she was so much more to him than a punishment for his misdeeds. She was his savior, his angel – the only creature keeping him from wallowing in his miseries, inadequacies, and guilt for the rest of eternity. Oh how he loved and needed her. No, love and need were too feeble of words to express the intense maelstrom of emotions that _she_ brought out in him.

Isabella Marie Swan was his time, his life. Quite simply, she was his everything.

As Edward stepped through the lingering shadows of the night and across the front lawn, he immediately noted the missing police cruiser and smiled to himself. He wouldn't have to worry about getting interrupted while lying in bed with Bella, holding her in his arms.

_You're back early. _

He heard Alice's thoughts just as a shadow dropped from Bella's window.

"I am," he quietly replied, knowing that his sister wouldn't have any problems hearing the response.

_Missed her that much, huh?_

"You could say that," Edward admitted. Then flashing a brilliant smile, he added, "Though, Jasper missed you just as much. His thoughts were becoming _rather_ annoying, actually."

"Sure," Alice sardonically replied, elongating the pronunciation of the word as she rolled her eyes. She could tell by his smile that he was teasing her, something he rarely did before Bella entered their lives. Edward was always so serious before - too serious. The overly clumsy teen was definitely a positive influence on him. Though, it was probably a good thing that he was the only mind-reader in the family, because she had a feeling that his thoughts of Bella would be far greater than just "annoying."

"My thoughts concerning Bella are hardly annoying," he retorted, put out, which made Alice giggle, albeit softly, as she stepped up to him. She just loved teasing back and was about to state as much when he changed the direction of their conversation by asking, "Did anything happen while I was gone?"

"Nope! Actually, everything's been nice and quiet," she chirped before pausing a moment, debating how to broach the subject of her most recent vision. Though, she figured Edward had probably just seen glimpses of it as it ran through her mind. "Well _here_," she finally supplied before explaining herself, "I did see a red-haired vampire rushing through a forest – probably the rainforest or somewhere around there. The vision was only fleeting, and it was like she was running away from something, but I couldn't see what. Also, there have been a few missing person reports filed – that's why Charlie's gone already."

"Victoria, no doubt…" Edward lowly hissed. "Did you see anything else?"

"Just one more thing," Alice then confessed with a large grin that made her lovely elfin-like face light up mischievously. _Hopefully, this will cheer you up,_ she thought to him before replaying the images in her mind.

"You didn't tell Bella did you?" He rushed after seeing the vision for himself.

Edward _really_ hoped she didn't. He wanted to bring up the idea of furthering their physical relationship to Bella, not have Alice do it first. Though, quite frankly, he was incredibly uneasy about the whole thing. There were just too many harmful variables that could come into play - not being properly prepared and the beast within took over or not gentle enough and – _Oh God,_ if he hurt her in any way. Just thinking about all of the negatives made him shudder. Maybe trying to be intimate with her wasn't such a good idea after all, even if the vision was a positive one.

"Oh would you stop worrying!" Alice lightly scolded after noticing the distress etched all over his too handsome face. He was suppose to be ecstatic not morose. "I swear, sometimes I wonder how you even made it this far with all of the over-thinking you do! Geeez…"

"And what if your vision's wrong?"

"Look…" she sighed, running a hand through her spiky raven hair. "Do you remember how certain I was when I said we should buy stock in a little fledgling company called Microsoft?"

"Yes…" Edward responded, expression skeptical.

"Well… I'm _that_ certain about this vision, too."

"I don't know…."

_Such a pessimist,_ Alice thought, which immediately earned a withering glare from the "youngest" Cullen son. "I didn't tell Bella anything. Although she _does_ suspect something," she said out loud before quickly adding, "So if you don't want to do it you don't have to. Just wait until after you two are married and you've changed her. But, do you honestly think you can wait another four years? I've seen you two together, and besides you need to get laid, Edward. You're too uptight!"

"Thanks Alice," Edward bit out, clearly annoyed, while crossing his arms over his chest. She was starting to sound like Emmett!

"How about this then," the petite vampire started before suggesting, "Since Charlie's already gone that means Bella's alone, so why don't you go up there and see just how far you can get without losing control. Then if you still think you're not quite ready we can go hunting today. Remember it's supposed to be sunny again, so you won't be able to be with her at the campgrounds, anyway."

Then before Edward could mutter a response to her advice, Alice said her farewell and took off for home. She had her own love waiting for her.

"What could it hurt," he mumbled, watching his sister sprint away. She was right and he knew it.

He needed to see just how far he could go with his love without losing control. Though, Edward was quite confident that he could keep himself in check through "foreplay." It was the act itself that had him apprehensive. Actually, that wasn't even the case. What had him worried was what would happen when he tore into her innocence. Bella was a virgin (just like he was), and there was a strong possibility that she would bleed upon penetration. Her blood was already intoxicating, but if it were freshly split during such a heated moment? Well, that was something that could easily tip the scales, especially since his guard would be down because of the intense emotions that would be wildly running all throughout his body.

_Of course, I could always not breathe_, he countered, weighing the options. But, he _wanted_ to smell her while making love. It was part of the experience and he didn't want to lose even a minute part of their first time together. _Perhaps if I just not breathe at that moment and then quickly clean up the traces before continuing_, he countered back, compromising. After all, it was for her safety and if it meant the difference between a pleasurable moment or a horrid one, then he would gladly forgo some of it (actually all of it, if necessary). He was selfish, but not _that_ selfish.

"That may work," he said, still uncertain, as he turned on his heel and looked up at her open window. Then without a moment to lose, he darted forward scaling the wall before gracefully hopping through the opening. His inhumanly perceptive eyes immediately sought the twin bed, and there she was blissfully asleep.

Bella was lying on her side with the faded quilt flung haphazardly down past her thighs. Blue plaid pajama bottoms were riding low on her hips, while the white tank top had drifted up to her ribcage, revealing a teasing glimpse of the soft ivory flesh of her back and side. Long strands of sleep-mussed, strawberry-scented hair spread across the pillow and around her bare shoulder and sublime face. He would never tire of seeing her like this. She was absolutely breathtaking!

Oh how he wished he could keep her human _and_ forever!

Unfortunately, that was impossible, but he could still hope. At least he had four years, and he wasn't going to waste them. Absolutely not! He would cherish each blush and blunder, every time her heart rate quickened and sweet breath hitched because of a touch, a caress. Then there were her soulful, mesmerizing eyes. He could _never_ forget those! Bella always said that he was the one that did all of the dazzling, but little did she know, she had dazzled him first. Bewitched would be a more accurate term, or else Edward wouldn't have agreed to change her in the first place. Actually, it would have been a non-issue, since he could have easily resisted the pull.

"I'm glad that I couldn't resist," he whispered to himself as a winsome smile touched his lips.

Nor could he resist the overpowering urge to touch the silky warm skin that was so beautifully displayed before him. With ever-present ethereal grace, Edward slipped into the tiny bed behind her. Pulling her petite frame close, her bottom snugly cradled with his hips and head resting against his collarbone, he slowly moved a hand over her bare side down to her stomach. Then with lazy unhurried motions, he ran his finger tips over the exposed flesh, occasionally running them under the loose tank to the underside of her breasts.

Bella knew that exhilarating sensation. The feeling of icy-soft, gentle fingers gliding over her sensitive skin, leaving currents of voltaic heat in their wake. Even the lingering effects of sleep couldn't mask the tingling feelings as her body came to life in more ways than one. It was Edward's simulating touch. It just had to be. That was impossible though, right? He was supposed to be up on Rainier until later this evening. But if that was the case, then why did it feel like she was enveloped in a comforting stone-like embrace? Maybe, she was going through a serious case of withdrawal and was resorting to hallucinating again.

Possibly…

Or, perhaps, Alice was the one doing the hallucinating and she thought she was cuddling with Jasper…

No! Definitely not!

Bella instantly dismissed that hair-brained notion right before hazily mumbling out, "Edward."

"Morning, love," he softly replied, nuzzling her ear while short puffs sapid breath ghosted along her cheekbone, thoroughly enrapturing the awakening woman as she inhaled deeply.

"Is it really you?" she moaned out as firm lips dusted the hollow behind her ear, while the exploratory hand became even more adventuresome by meandering higher, lightly running over her stiffening nipples. Nope, it was definitely a dream! Edward would _never_ consider doing something so forward, so rousing. "Or am I dreaming again."

"Maybe we both are…" the impassioned "teen" began before pausing, moving his mouth back up to her ear and running his tongue along the outer ridge. "Because you definitely feel too good to be real."

"W-What… ahhh… what are you d-doing?"

"Mmmm… isn't it obvious? I'm touching you," Edward absently responded, paying more attention to the way her body reacted to his ministrations.

Her heart was racing, vigorously pumping the precious red liquid of mortality through her veins while tiny gasps of panted breaths escaped her parted lips with every sweep of his lips. And Bella's scent, it had never been so potent before, so alluring! But not in a hunter seeking its prey sort of way. Not even remotely. It was completely sexual and the human-side wanted nothing more than to drown within the mesmerizing floral bouquet that was only enhanced by her arousal.

"B-But why?" Bella stuttered, unable to form anything more coherent.

"I'm experimenting…"

"Experimenting?"

"Testing the waters, if you will…"

With that cryptic explanation, Edward's fingers slowly slid downward, running along the waistband of her pajama bottoms before gliding over her hip. Moving his touch to the curve of her inner thigh, he started the trek back upward, stopping at the juncture of her legs. The heat emitting from that particular spot was absolutely incredible! So much in fact, that the desire to feel every inch of that warmth consumed the vampire, which made him act upon the _very_ human urge. Without even the slightest of reservations, he cupped her intimately.

"Edward," Bella gasped as his fingers rubbed against the cotton pajamas, softly stroking her.

What was he doing? Was he trying to provoke her? And if so, then wouldn't it only make it more difficult for him? Edward said something about an experiment, but she wasn't exactly sure what he meant. Maybe he wanted to see how far they could take things. At least that was what it seemed like, but the stimulated woman didn't know for sure. And at that particular moment, she didn't care. It felt too good to care. Pressing her bottom further into his hips, Bella arched her back and craned her neck, wanting nothing more than to kiss him, while breathing out, "You're killing me…"

"That's exactly what I'm trying _not_ to do, love," Edward gruffly murmured, lips moving up her cheek before kissing her fully on the mouth.

In the blink of an eye and without breaking the heated kiss, Edward rolled Bella on her back, giving him better access to her softly curved feminine form. After another moment, he pulled away from her tempting lips to intently gaze at her beguiling face. As always her cheeks were stained pink and deep brown eyes were closed. She was so beautiful, so tempting, and he wanted her desperately - to the point that he didn't know if he could wait until tonight to stake his primal claim.

Just maybe he didn't have to.

"Bella," he whispered, gently crawling in between her bent knees, hovering on hands and knees over her. Upon hearing her name, she immediately looked up. When her eyes met his intense golden ones, her blush deepened as she nervously nibbled on her lower lip. Suppressing a groan over the erotic display of humanity, Edward quickly asked, "Are you okay? With this I mean?"

"Are you?" she asked back, breathless.

He instantly understood her meaning and smiled. He had never been more "okay" in his entire life. "More than," he replied, leaning on his left forearm while cupping her cheek with his right hand. "And I would love to prove it to you, if you'll let me."

"R-Right now?" Bella stuttered, eyes wide. She knew exactly what he meant, as well.

"Only if you want to," he quickly reiterated, _really_ hoping that she said yes. After all, it would take a whole heck of a lot more than a cold shower to "cool" him off.

"O-Okay…" she whispered, her eyes never wavering from his. Dream or not, she didn't care. All that mattered was that they were about share something extraordinarily special.

"I love you, Isabella." His expression was showing just how true the sentence was as he gently dipped his head to kiss her again.

"I love you, too," was her reply after he pulled away to trail soft kisses down her cheek toward her earlobe.

Then the hormones took over. In response to his amorous attentions, she reached up and slipped her hands underneath the un-tucked white oxford shirt, touching his rock hard stomach. While her lips starting moving on their own accord, trying to kiss everything within reach – his cheek and ear, even his throat. When she felt the vibrations of a muffled groan against her face, Bella decided to take things a little further by running her fingers over the taut muscles along the waistline of his distressed jeans, occasionally slipping an index finer just under the belted cotton.

_So sensitive_, the aroused teen thought thoroughly enjoying the way his abs jumped with each caress. He did say (and proved it on several occasions) that his senses were more acute than a human's. But, just how much more she wondered and was sorely tempted to see what he would do if she slipped a hand down his pants. After all, didn't he just basically do the same thing to her? _Yes he did_, her mind figured, hormones now in overdrive, as she decided to do a little experimenting of her own…

That is until a low hiss escaped through gritted teeth right as his jaw tightened and body stiffened.

The reaction instantly prompted her to abort the test of his self-control, and did so by leaning her head back against the pillow and slowly removing her hands from the marble-smooth skin, placing them on the outside of the shirt. Then without even taking a breath, she held as still as possible. Finally, after a few tense moments, his body relaxed and she took it as a sign to continue. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Bella slowly moved them up his back, urging him closer. Taking the hint, Edward lowered himself on top of her, while his right hand worked its way under her tank top, tenderly claiming a breast, while the other was buried in the hair at the nape of her neck.

Bella reveled in the sensation of having his athletic body pressed against her, while his incredibly talented hand plucked at a nipple and lips did utterly blasphemous things to her collarbone. It was all so incredible! So much in fact, that it was hard to believe that it was actually happening. But it was, and she would cherish the moment forever (hopefully it truly would be forever). As cool lips brushed against her jaw, she moaned out, "Edward," while clutching the fabric of his shirt and hips rolling against his, wanting more –so much more. When she felt him nuzzle into her neck and inhale deeply, she quickly asked, "Still okay?" She didn't want it to end before it really began.

"Very much so," he answered, raising his head and giving her a reassuring smile. "How could I not be?" Edward then asked before answering his own question. "I'm finally doing something that I've always wanted to do with you."

"Only me?" She couldn't help asking, even though she already knew the answer.

"Only you," Edward truthfully admitted, returning his lips to her pulse point, where he proceeded to leave open mouthed kisses along the inviting flesh. Then as an afterthought, he murmured, "You feel so good… so warm…"

"You feel good, too." Bella simply had to agree with him, except for the "warm" part, but he was making her all warm and fuzzy so, in a sense, she could completely be in agreement with the declaration.

There was one hindrance, however - one that kept the moment from being absolutely perfect. They both had far too many pieces of clothing on. And just as she was about to suggest that they shed some of the cumbersome articles (okay all of them), something completely unexpected happened…

The annoying buzz from her alarm rang out!

In a flash, Edward immediately took care of the nuisance. Swiftly slipping out of her inviting embrace, he hit the off button and returned to her still raised arms before Bella could even think about uttering a complaint.

"Oh…" Bella breathed, pleasantly surprised, as she ran her fingers along the cool naked flesh of his spectacularly muscled back. Apparently, her beloved was thinking the same thing she was.

"You don't mind, do you?" he uneasily asked, referring to the absent shirt.

"Not at all," Bella instantly burst out, before blushing over the overeager response. Then very sheepishly, she admitted, "Actually, I was just thinking the same thing."

"You were, were you…" he replied eyes twinkling dangerously as a roguish grin spread across his face. "Then perhaps you were thinking about this as well," he added, right before reaching for the hem of her tank and hastily drawing it over her head.

Ignoring her gasp, Edward's admiring gaze roamed over the flesh that was revealed to him. "You're flawless," he murmured, taking in the rose tipped breasts and glowing skin of her chest. Then setting his gilded bronze eyes on her full kiss-reddened lips, he involuntarily groaned before swooping down to claim them as he lowered himself back on top of her.

Her body was so warm compared to his. It felt like he was being burned to a crisp. Maybe he was. Just perhaps, she _was_ a temptation sent from the devil. If so, he didn't care. All he cared about were the incredible feelings rushing through his body, and the way hers felt against it. Damn she felt magnificent! Wonderful, amazing, awesome, and every other adjective he could think of. And he simply couldn't wait to be completely enveloped by such a heat…

Then he noticed all of the raised bumps on her skin. "Are you too cold, Bella?" he instantly asked, concern etched all over his features as he pulled away from her mouth again.

"No!" Bella rushed. She wasn't even the least bit cold! Inside, she was boiling.

"Are you certain? I don't want you to end up suffering from hypothermia," Edward joked, even though his voice was strained. It just might kill him if they stopped now…

"I'm fine," she insisted, bringing her left hand up to cup his cheek. Then with an "attempted" seductive smile, she breathed, "Please Edward, don't stop now…"

"Bella," he breathed, moving to claim her lips. However, before he could completely close the distance, his heightened senses picked up a presence. "Damn it," he cursed, hopping up and, within the blink of an eye, slipping his shirt back on.

"What?" the confused teen asked immediately worried. Was Charlie coming home for some reason?

"Are you expecting company?"

"Oh crap!" Bella groused, bounding off the bed, almost falling to the floor while trying to grab her top. She knew exactly who it was. "What time is it?"

"A little after seven," he replied, raking a hand through his titian-colored hair.

"Jessica, right?" she muttered, through the cotton of her tank as she lowered it over her head. "She was coming over early to plan the 'getting back together with Mike scheme.'"

"Great…" he sarcastically mumbled. If it had _anything_ to do with Newton, he wasn't about to like it. Not one bit! "Let me guess, she's going to make you talk to him about going back out with her."

"Oh probably," she sighed.

"And I supposed that you won't let me meet her at the door, so I could tell her to go away because she's interrupting us…"

"No!" Bella squeaked, eyes as big a saucers.

"Thought as much," the frustrated man muttered, before pulling her in for a quick and searing kiss. All too soon his mouth left hers so he could nuzzle into her mussed hair. Oh how he was tempted to scare Jessica off anyway. "I suppose I should take my leave then," he said instead before adding, "Please be safe today, and Bella… promise me one thing."

"Anything," she whispered into his chest, not wanting to be separated from him already.

"Stay with the others."

"Okay," she sardonically retorted, while lifting her head from his chest so he could see her russet eyes rolling. Then with a shake of her head, she asked, "If I have to be stuck with over half of the senior class - _and_ without you - what are you going to be doing, then? Hopefully something just as torturous!"

"First, I think I might do a little _cliff diving_… I have to cool down somehow," he quipped, while stepping back to give her a teasing smile (though this time he looked more stressed). Then before she could reply with another smart ass retort, he added, "Then Alice and I are going to hunt." Of course, "hunting" also meant that he was planning on looking around for signs of Victoria. He just didn't want to tell her that.

"But you just got back," she pointed out, letting the "cliff diving" shot go.

"I know, but I'm hoping we could continue where we left off tonight. So, the extra sustenance won't hurt."

"You aren't going back to Rainier, are you?" she asked just as the sound of a car door shutting reached her ears.

"No, we'll probably stay somewhere close. That way, I'll be able to meet up with you just as soon as the sun sets."

Not to mention if Alice saw anything threatening, they would be close by – another thing he wasn't going to point out. No sense in distressing her. He, on the other hand, would be out of his mind with worry. Maybe he could keep her from going. That would most definitely make him feel better about the situation. "Well… unless you want to forgo the trip. You could always tell Jessica that you're too sick and you have to stay in bed all day. Of course, I would be laying right next you –naked most likely- 'nursing' you back to health…"

"I wish…" She was mightily tempted to tell Jessica exactly that, but unfortunately, she made a promise to help her friend. "But I can't."

"That's what I figured," he murmured. It was worth the shot. "I'll see you tonight then."

"Okay," she sighed in resignation. Then the doorbell rang – it was definitely time for his departure.

"I love you," he breathed where she immediately replied back with the same pronouncement before one last kiss. Then with "I'll see you tonight," he disappeared out the window with, "Please be safe," echoing behind.

* * *

. 

Good Grief!!! What the heck is my problem? Okay let's forget that the Holidays were _crazy_ and so was work, but geeez… it shouldn't have taken me –what- six weeks to get this chapter out! Man… I just realized that I didn't even do any reviewer responses, either! Urg! Note to self: Self get off your lazy arse and do those responses pronto! (Man and I even wrote a paper on procrastination in college ;o) ) But hey, this chapter was a nice 6800 words, so that should make up for it, right?

Anywho, thank you very much for the wonderful reviews I really, really, really appreciate them and I hope this chapter met your expectations!! It was fun to write and quite steamy, too! Oh and if you think I should bump the rating up, just let me know. Though, I will admit that as of right now I do not have an actual "lemon" planned for Bella and Edward, (the story is completely mapped out) but there is room to add one in the future (After we go through the drama and angst that I have planned… Oh and we can't forget the twists. Those are coming, too!!) So who knows… I might. If you would like to read some of the lemons I've written (for Trigun and s-CRY-ed) you can check out my bio page and click the hyper-link to my mediaminer account. Then if you think I should, then I just might be persuaded. Just remember 18 and over. (I'm a mom. I have to add that… I think it's a rule in the "Being a Mom" handbook)

And, of course, thank you Dwellin for being the bestest beta in the world!!!

Have a Great Weekend!!!

Aine


	5. Fade to Black

Disclaimer: Twilight, New Moon and the up and coming installments, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, belong to the incredibly talented Stephenie Meyer and publishers: Little, Brown and Company. I do not claim any rights to the storyline (unless it counts that I'm married to a Charles Edward and drive a red BMW convertible… but I surely doubt it). Also, any similarities to scenes and/or scenarios in the future book(s) are purely coincidental. (Though highly unlikely, but if I do happen to come close, then go me!!)

* * *

. 

Dawning of a New Day

Chapter Four: Fade to Black

_I can't get her out of my head. She has chosen my mortal enemy, a heartless bloodsucking leach, over me. And I should hate her for it, but no matter how hard I try, I can't. I still consider her my best friend, too, which is completely insane on my part. Dare I admit it – that I love her? Is that what I'm feeling? The reason why my chest constricts every time I think about the times we've shared, and what I miss now that she's no longer a part of my life? _

_I miss you, Bella. Was it a mistake to let you go without a fight? _

_- Jacob Black_

* * *

. 

On the second ring, Bella pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and looked at the display before groaning. _Why did I give him my number?_ She internally grumbled before answering the call. "Hi Mike."

"Hey Bella, isn't this the coolest!" Mike replied with a laugh.

"Ummm… sure," she muttered. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Newton standing less than thirty feet away and by the campsite's fire pit with his own cell phone up to his ear.

"Just think now we can talk whenever we feel like it!"

"Ahhh… yeah that's great, but you've already called me six times since we got here, so I'm hanging up now. Bye Mike." And with that, Bella snapped her cell shut and re-pocketed it.

Why did she give him her number again? Oh yeah, because he mentioned that he got one for graduation during "operation get Jessica and Mike back together." And since she had to be cordial, she had to show him her phone. Naturally, that meant his cell number was now programmed into her saved numbers, too. It was number six.

At least it seemed like the scheme had worked pretty good. Well, sort of. The two had been hanging out most of the day (even when Mike called her all of those times) and Jessica appeared to be blissfully happy. But when the two first arrived and Mike noticed that Edward wasn't anywhere to be seen, he completely ignored his ex-girlfriend, and paid exclusive attention to Bella. That's until Eric asked where Edward was and she disclosed that he was out of town with his brothers. Of course, she also added that he would be arriving, along with Alice, later that evening. It was only then that Newton decided to ease up with all of the interest.

Now if she could only get him to stop calling her.

She liked Mike. She really did. He was a nice guy, after all (though he could be quite annoying at times). Bella just wished that it would get it through his thick blond head that she wasn't interested in anything other than being his friend. Nor would she ever be – even if Edward wasn't in the picture (shudder the thought). They were too different. He was the quintessential jock, while she was the shy, plain-faced bookworm. Heck, to this day she still couldn't figure out why Edward was so smitten with her (for other than the obvious – her intoxicating blood) and he was infinitely more unattainable than someone like Mike would _ever_ be.

Well, Edward should have been more unattainable, at least for someone like her, but for some crazy reason he loved her – _wanted_ her….

"Oh man," Bella breathlessly moaned before she could stop herself as the vivid memories from the morning had her mind (not to mention body) reeling over the mind-blowing recollections. Edward's sublime face and the intensity of his golden eyes as he looked down upon her – the way his bare torso felt against hers as he lay on top of her, pressing her to the worn mattress. Then there was his chilled marble-like skin and how it jumped as her finger tips caressed the inviting flesh. Now to mention how it tasted on her lips and tongue. She had never experienced anything quite so wondrous before.

Just thinking about what transpired between the two of them that morning had her blushing to the roots of her hair, especially since she couldn't get the erotic encounter out of her head. And what made it worse was that she had been caught – several times – by her friends in some form of a lust induced trance. It was down right embarrassing! At least she could take some comfort in the fact that none of them were mind-readers!

"Bella, are you okay? You're looking kinda flushed."

"Oh! Ahhh… yeah… I'm fine! Great!" Darn she was caught again. "I was just admiring the… ahhh… nature," she sputtered out before turning her attention to Angela, giving her a sheepish smile. "It's nice out here, don't you think? Especially, since it's not raining!"

"Sure," Angela agreed, not sounding completely convinced, but she didn't press the issue. After all, she didn't want Bella to think that she was trying to pry. "Ummm… we're ready to head down to the lodge now. Shall we get going?"

"Yeah," she replied, thankful that it was Angela who caught her this time. She knew that her friend wouldn't nose into her business.

As the two fell into companionable silence, they quickly caught up with their ex-lunch tablemates who were already heading toward the trail that led to the beach. The plan was to follow the shore south for about a mile to the property that belonged to the Kalaloch Lodge. Once there, the small group's intent was to peruse through the gift shop and hang out around the grounds couple of hours until it was suppertime. They had dinner reservations for the seaside resort's renowned restaurant at seven, which gave Bella just enough time to get back to the campsite by dusk. If everything went according to plan, that is.

It was nice listening to them talking and joking with each other like it was any other day at school, or back when they went to First Beach. Except this time they weren't anywhere near the reservation, so Edward would be able to join them. Even Lauren was being semi-tolerable. Bella also had to admit that it was nice seeing the majority of her classmates together once more, and she was glad that she came. Though, she was still wondering if she should have accepted Edward's offer – it was _really_ tempting. No, she made the right choice to see everyone before they went their separate ways – started a new life outside of high school. For most of them that meant moving out of their parent's homes and heading off to college.

College.

She had to go through four years of college before she and Edward could get married!

_No… don't think about that!_ Bella chastised herself for even letting an inkling of _that_ thought float through her head. It was just too depressing and she didn't want it to ruin her good mood. She was having good time so far, even if Edward wasn't around. All of the green wasn't so bad, either. Especially since there was blue from the sky and yellow from the sun mixed in.

"So are you going to college in the fall, Bella?" Ben Cheney asked above the roar of the surf as they reached the beach, helping her banish the negative thoughts. He fell in step night next to Angela and gently clasped her hand with his own.

"Yeah," she began with a smile, while regarding the couple. It was wonderful that they hadn't broken up. Ben was still shorter than Angela, of course – but not by much. _When did the growth spurt hit him?_ Bella absently wondered. Just how much _had_ she missed during those seven months, anyway? Then with a sigh, she elaborated, "We've enrolled at Peninsula Community College, but hopefully that's only going to last one or two semesters. Then maybe the University of Washington or someplace on the East coast – we're still uncertain."

"You and Edward?" Angela curiously asked when she heard the "we've" and "we're" in her friend's admission. Then she realized what _exactly_ she had asked and mentally berated herself. She really hated prying into other people's business – it wasn't a very nice thing to do. Then before Bella could answer, she quickly changed the direction of the conversation by admitting, "I mean, Ben and I are going to UW, so I hope you can transfer there too. It would be nice knowing that we would be going to the same school."

"It would be." She definitely had to agree with that. She had always liked Angela and had a feeling that she would miss her most out of everyone from her graduating class. Maybe they could, at very least, keep in touch if they ended up going to different schools. Yes, that was a good idea. She would have to suggest that, and was about to….

That is until Mike stiffened and stopped right in front of the trio, which halted their forward momentum.

"What's wrong, Mike?" Bella asked as the rest of their party slowed before stopping a few yards down the shore, curiously watching.

"Did you forget to tell us you _invited_ someone, Bella?" he bit out, sharply turning around and piercing Bella with an accusing glare.

"Huh?" She had absolutely no clue as to what Newton was talking about. Following his short nod toward the trees that lined the beach, she finally noticed the tall figure looming in the shadows. Cocking her head to the side, she intently watched as the person stepped out into the open. As recognition finally hit home, she whispered, "Jacob."

What the heck? Why did he decide to show up now of all times? After all of the unreturned phone calls and the verbal sparring between them in the woods by her house, and she couldn't leave out "the motorcycle incident." (She _really_ didn't want to recall that today either!) She knew that a lot of it was her fault – her choosing Edward over him the major factor. But dang it all, he was supposed to be her best friend, and best friends were supposed to overlook "little" facts like she was dating his mortal enemy! He didn't even give her a chance to explain! Now that wasn't even remotely fair!

"Hey Bells," Jake apprehensively called out in greeting as he stopped to stand a few yards away.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? No, 'hi Jake, how are you?'" he replied with a chuckle, while trying to ease the tension.

It didn't work.

"Not with the fact that I'm still pretty peeved with you!" Bella glowered at him while folding her arms over her chest. He had some nerve. "And how did you know where I was?"

"I asked your dad," he sighed, running a hand through his short-cropped raven hair. Sure he did ask Charlie, but that was only part of it. It wasn't like he could outright admit that he also used his acute sense of smell to locate her _exact_ position. There were too many people around. "Look Bella, I just came here to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Not here," Jacob told her, turning guarded, while pointedly looking at the other teens around her. "It's not something _they_ need to hear."

"Bella?" Mike questioned, interrupting the conversation, while moving to stand right next to her. "I don't think you should go anywhere with him."

"Stay out of this, Newton," the werewolf sneered. His temper was starting to simmer as he flashed pearly white teeth and let out a feral growl. "This doesn't concern you – only Bella." Then closing his eyes, he took a deep breath to regain his composure. It wouldn't do any good if he let the annoyance over the situation get in the way already. The necessity of talking to Bella was too important. After a short moment, he set his gaze back on his one time best friend and bit out, "If this wasn't important, you know I wouldn't be here."

"I know," she quietly agreed before letting out a deep breath. No, Jacob wouldn't have just shown up out of the blue without any reason at all. His pride wouldn't have let him. Neither would his pack, for that matter. With a resigned sigh, she turned to Mike and said, "Why don't you go on without me. I'll catch up later."

"Are you sure, Bella?" Jessica asked, stepping up and standing to Mike's immediate right.

"I'm sure," she reiterated as the others continued down the beach toward their destination.

"But –" Newton started to protest only to be stopped as Jessica grabbed his hand and proceeded to pull him away.

"C'mon Mike," the Stanley girl immediately blurted out stopping any further protest, while easily dismissing the whole ordeal. Why was it always about Bella, anyway? "She said she was sure, so don't worry about it."

"We can wait here. If you want us to, Bella," Angela said as she and Ben lingered behind, wanting to make certain that their friend was going to be okay.

"Yeah, we don't mind," Ben hastily agreed.

"No, that's okay. Go and have fun." Bella gave the couple a reassuring smile. "Besides, I have a bone to pick with this guy," she added with a wink, while sticking her thumb out at Jacob. "So if I don't make it to dinner, make sure you have a crab cake for me!"

"Are you sure?" Ben asked, one more time, glancing warily at the exceedingly tall teen.

"I'm sure. Jacob is a good friend and I trust him," she advised the couple before shooing them down the beach, where they reluctantly followed the rest of their friends. As Bella watched the two making their way down the beach, she felt Jacob step up to stand behind her.

Then they caught up with the others.

She instantly whirled around showing as much grace as a newborn colt. Her arms were flailing as she teetered on crossed feet. Fortunately, she quickly recovered and managed to catch herself before falling on her butt in the sand. Then without hesitating or even giving Jake a chance to snicker, she poked him in the chest with her right index finger.

"You!" she hissed, craning her neck so she could glare at him. "You have a lot nerve, Jacob Black, just showing up like this!"

"Oh c'mon Bells –"

"Don't _'oh c'mon Bells'_ me. I still owe you a thorough butt kicking for leaving my bike in the middle of my driveway!" Bella yelled, flinging her hands down to her sides, balling them into tight fists "And I _just_ got off of punishment for that, I'll have you know!" Then with a huff and a good ground stomping, she added, "How could you do that to me, Jake? You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"Yeah well, things change I guess," he nonchalantly retorted, shrugging his broad shoulders, although inside he was anything but. He really hated that fact that he couldn't be with her anymore and it was tearing him up inside. Why did the damn bloodsuckers have to come back?

"You are exasperating!" She cried out in frustration as she flung her hands in the air and walked away from him. "So much for having a great day," Bella muttered to herself, though she knew perfectly well that Jacob could hear her. And, at that particular moment, she was too mad to care.

"_Sor-ry,"_ he sarcastically sneered. "I didn't realize that my mere presence would ruin your day."

"That's not what I meant –" Pausing, Bella took a deep breath to calm down as she turned to face her onetime best friend. No, she didn't mean that at all. "I was referring to what you came to talk to me about. I mean it's about Edward and his family again, right?"

"No."

"No?" she pressed after he didn't elaborate. Why did men have to be so dang difficult sometimes? And when he still didn't divulge any information, she sighed in frustration before, asking, "Okay, I give, what was so important that you had to come all the way down here to just tell me?"

"We got her."

"Go who?"

"The leech that was after you."

Bella stood there and blinked at him. What did he just say again? Maybe the surf was playing with her hearing? Because it sounded as if he had said – No that wasn't possible, or was it? How could they be certain it was her? It could have been anyone. Okay maybe it couldn't have been anyone, but still….

"Bella, are you okay?" Jacob asked a moment later. Bella's non-reaction worried him – greatly. It was like she completely zoned out and left the Solar System. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"I-I – yeah I heard you," she finally acknowledged. Burying the fingers of her left hand in the hair on top of her head, she pulled lightly before running them through the rest of the chestnut tresses. "How can you be sure it was Victoria?"

"Her scent, of course," he highhandedly replied before sniffing loudly to prove his point. "She had that sickly sweet smell about her, like all leeches, and the hair – well, that was a dead give away. It was the redheaded bitch alright!"

"When?"

"Just after sunup."

"Where?"

"Northeast of here, outside the rainforest." What's with all of the questions? It was as if she didn't believe him. Then he noticed her skepticism. The air around her was permeated with it. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"It's not that I don't believe you…."

"Then what?" he urged after Bella trailed off.

"It's just that she's so strong."

"Strong," Jacob scoffed. She didn't seem strong at all, especially since they didn't even need the whole pack to take her down. He could have easily done it himself and, for the most part, had. Maybe if he showed her proof, then she would believe him. "Tell you what, I can show you where we burned her body – well, what was left of it. Would that be proof enough for you?"

"I don't know." She hesitated for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip while debating on whether she should go with him or not. She did promise Edward that she would stay with the others (albeit sarcastically). Okay so she had already broken that promise – at least technically. But, this was Jake, and having the chance to talk to him after so long was worth it, especially if she went with him. It _would_ give her a chance to patch up their friendship. It would most definitely blow the "technically breaking" aspect of the promise into something far more extensive, however. Her beloved would understand, though, right?

No, probably not….

"Don't know or don't want to?"

"You know I wouldn't mind going with you, but…."

"But?"

"Well…."

"Bella," Jacob impatiently growled. He hated it when she was so evasive. "It's a simple answer to a simple question. It's either 'yes' or 'no' – take your pick. Or did you lie when you said that you _trusted_ _me_ to your friends?"

"I trust you, Jake," Bella sighed before admitting, "It's just that I told Edward I would stay with others. You see, he's afraid that something or, more specifically, _someone's _going happen to me."

"Well then, I don't see what the problem is. We've already established the fact that the 'someone' has been taken care of, now haven't we."

"That's true."

"So, will you come with me?"

"Will you have me back here before dusk?"

"If I have to…."

"Okay Jake," she slowly replied, hoping that she wasn't making a grievous mistake. "I'll go with you."

* * *

. 

"Edward, we've been out here all freaking day! Don't you think you should at least try and catch _something_? How about a squirrel, even a rabbit – I don't care what really. Hell, at this rate we aren't going to make it to the campgrounds until tomorrow, and by then it's going to pour and everyone will already be heading home."

"Are you sure she's okay, Alice?"

"Or, if you're lucky, you could track down the pair of moose that we detected about an hour ago," Alice said instead of replying to her brother's question. It was only about the tenth time that he had asked since her last vision pertaining to the wellness of one Isabella Swan, which was only about three and a half hours ago. "Yeah! Go after the mooses – or would they be mice? Hah, get it? Mooses and mice! I'm just _too_ funny!" she lightly added with a melodic laugh while slapping her leg, trying to ease his troubled mind.

This attempt to ease the tension didn't work either.

"No. You're not." The retort was dry, lacking any form of mischief that was blatantly apparent in their conversation early that morning. It was almost like the old Edward was back.

Alice just sighed. Sometimes he could be such a mood killer. Leaning back on her forearms, she let her legs fall over the small, low-rise ledge that she was sitting on before swinging them back and forth. He _really_ needed to unwind a little, especially where Bella was concerned. If he would only forget about the silly stipulation and change her – well it would definitely make things easier, that's for sure.

"Look, I haven't seen anything pertaining Bella since I had the vision of her standing on the beach talking to her friends. And that was at what? Four-thirty-ish? So, I would take bets that they were heading down to Kalaloch. Remember… they have dinner reservations there."

"I remember."

"So, why are you worrying?"

"Because you haven't seen anything since," Edward quietly murmured, while picking a twig up from the ground. Idly, he rolled it between his thumb and forefinger. Then without a thought, he displayed an exceptionally impressive exhibition by using a practical application of force along with a measure of velocity. With a flick of a wrist, the projectile darted through the air, like an arrow, before embedding itself in the rotting trunk of a fallen tree a few feet away.

_Like a tornado flinging a two-by-four into a house_, Alice absently compared, while watching Edward as sat on the rocks below her and threw six more twigs at the log. Shaking her head, the petite vampire realized that she had spent _way_ too much time watching the Discovery Channel. Not to mention that she needed to change his mood and pronto before he started to do something worse – like using larger projectiles. The Arbor Day Foundation would definitely be pissed then!

"Edward Cullen!" Alice scolded, nimbly standing before effortlessly flipping off the ledge to land between him and his "target." Then with hands on her slender hips, she continued, "You need to stop wallowing in this self-doubt and hunt for crying out loud!" Then she thought to him, _or are you going to tell me what else is bothering you?_

It was Edward's turn to sigh. You couldn't get much past Alice, even if she didn't see a vision about it beforehand. Standing himself, he absently brushed off his jeans before finally looking at her. Then with low growl, he stated, "You already know what else is bothering me."

"You _really_ don't think it was her?" How could be possibly believe it wasn't her? Utterly unbelievable! The singed soil and ashes they found earlier, the clumps of fiery-red hair strewn about, and claw marks in the trees and earth. It all point to one thing – the wolves finally caught Victoria.

"Do you?"

"Yeah actually, I do," Alice chirped, staying positive. "I mean just think about it. I had that choppy vision of her running from something, and then we find a mini war zone that's covered with too-bright-to-be-a-dye-job hair. How could it _not_ be her? Just how many redheaded vampires do you think are lurking around here?"

"Don't you think it's awfully… convenient, Alice?"

"Oh please…," she sarcastically retorted, rolling her eyes. He was being absurd – Bella absurd! Then she realized why he was being so "apprehensive" about the whole thing. It wasn't because he didn't think it was her. It was because he wasn't the one that got her – the werewolves were.

And his normally overconfident male ego was bruised.

Geez, he was such a man!

"That's not it, damn it!" he growled, after hearing her thoughts. Okay, maybe it was a little, but there had to be more to it. There just had to be. Besides, there was no way that he was going to let that dog one-up him! So maybe it was more than just a little, but he would never admit that to anybody, especially not Alice. She would tell Jasper and then he would tell Emmett. And if Emmett _ever_ found out – well let's just say that the ribbing would never cease!

"Okay… whatever…," she mumbled, completely unconvinced. He could deny it until he turned blue. Not that it would ever happen, but she knew better than to push the issue, and decided to let it go for the time being. She had more pressing matters to tend to, anyway. Like getting Edward to hunt, so he and Bella could have a romantic and passionate night together. "Then – for argument's sake – let's say she's still out there. Wouldn't you want to get to Bella ASAP?"

"Yes…," Edward skeptically replied, instantly noticing the wicked gleam in her toffee- colored eyes. And crap, she was actually blocking her thoughts. Why in the hell was she mentally comparing him to a cross between Piglet and Eeyore, anyway? That was plain cruel!

"Then go hunting, now," she ordered. "And if you hurry, we can meet her at the lodge and in time for dessert!"

"Dessert?" Oh he was so screwed, and had a feeling that it wasn't going to be in a good way. (Well, at least not at first.)

"Why sure!" Alice positively glowed as she danced on her tippie-toes before pirouetting in front of him. "Just think you could stroll into the restaurant, with a rose in hand, taking her completely by surprise. Then you two could feed each other something chocolate, sharing the same fork," she dreamily exclaimed, before breathing, "Oh, how romantic it would be…."

"Yeah… just so I can cough it up later," he darkly muttered, remembering how he (and the rest of his family for that matter) had to do the very same thing only three days before. And there was no way he was going to let her share a fork with him. Venom could be transferred, and that was something he wouldn't risk no matter "how romantic it would be!"

"But it would be soooo worth it," she cooed before sweetening the deal. "Besides, Mike will be there, and wouldn't it be great to get one more jab in before it's too late."

"Perhaps…," he contemplated, while thinking that they could always use two different forks. Or he could just feed her – even better yet! Yeah, it was tempting – very, very tempting.

Then she went in for the proverbial kill….

"Oh wait, I got it!" Alice crooned, before a tender smile graced her lips and eyes became wistful. "You could get one of the cabins they have and watch the storm coming in off the ocean tomorrow. Just think… you'd have Bella all to yourself for two whole days while making love as Mother Nature's passionate fury rages all around you."

And he was sold!

Before Alice could say another word, Edward was off to hunt so he could make it to Kalaloch Lodge by the time the sun set. He had a woman to sweep off her feet!

"I'm such a genius!" Alice congratulated to herself as she hopped back up on the ledge and proceeded to sit back down. Getting comfortable, she leaned back on her forearms and looked up through the green foliage to gage the time. She figured that Edward had about thirty minutes before the sun started to set, but should only need about twenty to hunt something down and feed. With a twinkling laugh, she said, "Look out mooses here comes my brother."

"My brother," she then sighed, before closing her eyes and smiling serenely. She couldn't have asked for a better brother and she was glad – _so very glad_ – that he had finally found someone to share eternity with. He deserved it and so much more, especially with all of the sacrifices he had made – all that he had gone without.

The way he helped Jasper with his control (or lack there of) was simply incredible. That alone was enough to send even the most resolute of vampires into madness. She was most grateful, even though she didn't know how Edward did it. How he managed to endure, not only dealing with his own thirst, but with her mate's as well. Monitoring his "well-being" throughout the decades had to be excruciating, and to do it while maintaining such a cool indifference. It was a wonder that Edward managed to abstain that day when he was first introduced to Bella's scent. Alice knew, without a doubt, that she would not have been able to pull such a feat.

He amazed her – to the point of awe sometimes.

Though, there was one thing about Edward that irked her to no end! And that was the fact that for such an impressively gifted being (he was superlative even in vampire standards) he could sure be an idiot! She couldn't understand him sometimes. At least, after Bella came into their lives. It should have been simple, really. They were destined to be together forever, it was quite obvious in her opinion (and visions, of course). So he should have just sucked it up (quite literally) and changed her, instead of dragging his feet about the whole "ordeal." Then she could have been an official part of the family, and he wouldn't to worry about hurting her in any way – especially _that_ way!

"He definitely doesn't act like a hormonal seventeen year old!" Alice couldn't help laughing out loud over the declaration.

It _was_ true, after all!

Edward had more control than a seminary school student who found himself stuck spending the weekend at the Playboy mansion. "Or worse… stuck in Vegas, while a porno convention's going on," she snorted, before a fit of giggles had her rolling on the cool stone surface.

Boy, she was on a roll today. Emmett would have been so proud!

As her laughter finally died down, Alice let out a contented huff before lying on her back, arms spread wide. Looking back up through the branches, she wondered if Edward had caught anything yet….

And that's when it hit her.

The vision.

It was disjointed, broken, like watching an old and worn eight millimeter tape – just like the last few had been.

But why? Why couldn't she see every detail?

What she could make out was Bella standing alone in a clearing. On three sides she was surrounded by dense trees and underbrush, while the fourth sloped upward to a ridge that overlooked a valley. Wait didn't she know that place? Yes, she did. It was where she and Edward had found what they assumed were Victoria's scorched remains. _Why is Bella there and alone_, she fearfully wondered while helplessly watching as the jumbled picture flickered and flashed before her.

It reminded her of the one she had of Victoria and even when Bella jumped off the cliff….

"The wolves…," she breathed in comprehension as a feeling of dread washed through her. Bella was there with the werewolves. _Oh no_, Alice thought, frantic over the implication, unable to do anything in such a state. And Edward was too far away to contact. She could only lie there, completely powerless, and wait for the vision to end. Only then would she be able seek her brother's help.

However before she could prepare for it, the vision flickered again, becoming surprising clear. Bella was up higher on the incline standing on the very edge of the ridge, gazing out toward the valley. Alice felt like she was there. She could feel warmth of the last of the sun's rays skimming over the treetops hitting her back as the sun set. Its refracted light was setting the sky afire in brilliant crimson as deep wines and periwinkles skirted along the horizon. It was beautiful, and she couldn't help smiling over the fact.

_Perhaps it isn't such a bad vision after all,_ she thought.

Then Alice felt it.

A gust of wind rushed over her petite body.

Over Bella's too, she realized turning her attention back to her best friend. She was trying in vain to keep her long chestnut hair in place, while it was billowing about her face. Her scent being cast out over the valley….

And before her perceptive mind could put two and two together, a piercing roar rang through the vision right before everything went eerily blank.

"Oh God… no!" Alice cried, eyes wide, before darting away, desperately hoping that she could keep the ill-fated premonition from happening.

* * *

. 

Yes, I know finally another chapter! Man I _really_ am a slacker! Well, hopefully the quality of this chapter will make up for the quantity of them. I thought it was quite fun – especially the twists! I just love them!! So, let me know what you think. Oh and after rounds of debating (thinking would I want my teenage son/daughter reading the make-out session in the last chapter. Then thinking what did I do as a teenager – hehehe… _blush_.) I have decided to keep the rating at "T" for the time being, especially since I don't have anything worse planned for the story. However, if I do decided to write something "naughtier" then you can bet your sweet bippy that I'm going to bump the rating up!

And I must say the reviews I received were SPECTACULAR!!!! Thank you so much!! (Though I believe I owe some review replies yet – ugh, I am such a slacker!)

Oh and one more thing, this is the un-betaed version, so once Dwellin, proofer extraordinaire, has it complete, I'll post the corrected version.

So, until the next update (hopefully it won't take nearly as long)

Have a Great Weekend!!!

Aine


End file.
